


Batharem

by Batharem



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Plug, Collars, Impact Play, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batharem/pseuds/Batharem
Summary: “And sold!”Tim forced his breath to stay steady. It was Bruce who brought him. Bruce was a lot better than most of the other options at the auction house. Dick certainly looked happy. And clothed, which right now Tim would very much like to be again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So as I’ve already accepted that this fic is going to widely deviate between chapters between a serious exploration of these characters in this position and the most gratuitous porn ever I’ve devised a rating system. I will tell you where this sits on a scale of 1-10. 1 being the most serious about the situation and repercussions of it and 10 being complete no questions asked porn. The plot (if it gets one) will likely be in chapters rated 5 & under.
> 
> While I may draw from canon events the characters are all of age in this. I made this into a universe where slavery exists, I'm allowed to meddle the timeline. 
> 
> Each chapter will also have the kinks + warnings mentioned. 
> 
> General tags will be added as things become relevant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just to set up the verse more than anything else. First proper chapter should be up later tonight. 
> 
> Rating: 1 - this is entirely the setup of this verse so no porn all serious treatment. 
> 
> Warnings: slavery, examination mentioned, non-consensual nudity

“And sold!”

Tim forced his breath to stay steady. It was Bruce who brought him. Bruce was a lot better than most of the other options at the auction house. Dick certainly looked happy. And clothed, which right now Tim would very much like to be again.

The auctioneers tug him off the stage and Tim numbly follows.

It’ll be okay.

His dad’s debts will be clear and Bruce will take better care of Tim than he should really expect. Tim just has to get through the next bit.

Bruce doesn’t give any sort of acknowledgement of Tim as he walks over to sign the paperwork to finalise the whole thing. And Tim tries not to read too much into that. It’s not his job to read into things anymore. His job is to be whatever Bruce wants him to be.

Tim jumps when hands come to rest of his shoulder but he realises those hands are bringing him something to cover himself with. He looks up to see Dick standing there, wrapping a jacket around his naked form.

“Sorry,” Dick whispers to him, before giving him what is clearly meant to be a reassuring smile.

Tim only feels the slightest bit reassured.

“Well then Mr Wayne that seems that everything is in order. Do you want us to hold him until you can have him re-examined?” the bookkeeper of this auction asks. This all just business as usual for him.

Tim really doesn’t want to stay here anymore. The day had been bad enough – stripped and examined and herded around. He wants to return to a house and hopefully a room he can shut the door on.

Although – that might be too much to ask.

“No, it’s alright I can have it organised to happen right away,” Bruce says, sounding just as casual about it.

At least he won’t have much time to dwell on his re-examination. Although Tim also could very happily wait to have to go through one again.

“It’s okay,” Dick says to him again so softly so no-one else will hear. His hands run up and down Tim’s arms but Tim doesn’t feel reassured or grounded by the action. “Won’t be as bad.”

Before Tim has a chance to even mentally acknowledge Dick’s words Bruce is walking off again and Dick is gently pushing Tim towards him. Tim takes the cue to follow Bruce away from the auction-ground and back to his car.

The driver of the car gives them an odd look and it is only as Bruce climbs into the car first that Tim realises why. Bruce no longer has his coat on him. Which means the coat that is currently the only thing protecting Tim’s naked body from the brutal weather of Gotham is Bruce’s. Tim’s naked skin on it, meaning it will no doubt need cleaning after.

“Sorry about your coat,” Tim mutters after Dick ushers him into the car after Bruce.

Bruce’s face twists in something of disgust and Tim is terrified that he’s offended him in reminding him of the fact of his coat. With no way to go back and stop Dick from giving it to him Tim has no choice but face whatever punishment Bruce comes up with for it.

“I am a private man,” Bruce says after a moment. “I have no want to show off what I have to others. The coat can be cleaned.”

“Okay.” Tim is honestly glad. He knows he has no rights to say otherwise but the idea of not having his nude body on display like so many other slaves do was a reassuring one.

“Just relax Tim,” Dick says. “This is going to be as not-unpleasant as possible.”

Tim notes that Dick didn’t say it would be pleasant.

Not that he thinks he would believe him if he did.


	2. Medfet + Worldbuilding (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for dragging you into this Dr Thompkins, but you fit in just the right place in relation to the Batfam to be perfect for it. 
> 
> So this chapter is about a 2 on the scale. Yeah there’s a bit of kink here but it’s mostly framed within the… not greatness of the slavery system is. I kind of needed to keep it serious because I wanted a couple things in play that I kind of had to treat somewhat seriously. Next chapter will hopefully be more empty fluffy pornish stuff to balance it out. 
> 
> Kink: Metfet, humiliation (to an extent), pain
> 
> You don’t need to tell me – I know I need to redo the medfet in a more just for porn option. It’s on the list.

Tim tries not to shuffle his feat as they walk into the clinic. He knows the rules of how things are done – he has to be re-examined upon purchase to ensure the sellers didn’t lie about his results. There’s no avoiding it and trying to delay it will likely only get him into trouble.

Still he tugs Bruce’s coat closer around his frame as they walk through the reception, as if it will somehow protect him from what is to come. Ducks his head down beneath the collar of it as if to prevent people from seeing him like this.

They get led, immediately, to an examination room in the back of the place and told to wait until the doctor is ready for them. Tim stands numbly to the side of the room, barely registering Dick’s hands once again rubbing up and down his arms in what must be his own nervous need to reassure. Bruce hardly seems to register either of them – typing away on his phone as the time passes. 

There’s a part of Tim that wants to bolt. But he knows how foolish that would be – he would be found and no dubitably punished for his attempt. His father would likely face repercussions as well. He lost his chance to run once the business was foreclosed – debts needing to be answered to and him the obvious solution to it.

He just has to deal with what happens now.

The door opens and the doctor that walks in doesn’t look _happy_. And Tim will admit his legs lock a little at it because this is going to be painful enough without being administered by someone who’s had a bad day.

“Bruce.” The doctor’s glare is harsh and Bruce seems to almost shrink under it. “Outside.”

Even Dick seems to wince as Bruce gets up and follows the doctor outside. As the door shuts the sounds of an argument can be heard before muffled by what must be a decent level of soundproofing.

Tim doesn’t understand why Bruce has brought him to this doctor considering just about any in town would jump at the chance to do the re-examination of Bruce Wayne’s newest acquisition.

The argument dies down and the door opens again with only the doctor in it.

“Sorry about that,” she says with a short smile before walking over to the desk where Bruce put all of Tim’s paperwork.

The doctor scowls as she flips through his previous results. And Tim wonders what about them isn’t to her liking. He wonders what training he is going to have to go through to fix it.

“Right,” she says finally before turning the chair around to face Tim and holds out her hand. “Hi, I’m Dr Leslie Thompkins.”

“Tim Drake.” Tim shakes her hand because even once you’re property you’re supposed to shake hands that are held out to you.

“I can appreciate how much you don’t want to be here doing this, and trust me I don’t want to be doing this much more but we both know that isn’t an option. So we’re going to take this nice and gently. I would rather end up with inaccurate readings than actually hurt you okay?”

“Okay.” Tim’s grateful for it, he really is. Getting the last lot of readings had been painful enough. Hopefully Dick’s promise of this time being easier might actually come true.

“Alright, now do you want Dick to stay in the room or leave?”

“Stay.” It’s not like there is anything Dick can do to protect or save him from the examination but Tim still feels like having him there will do that somehow.

Dr Thompkins glances over to Dick and Tim realises that he didn’t ask him and maybe Dick didn’t want to be the support of a person he really just met.

“’Course,” Dick says, moving one of the chairs from the room to next to the examination table.

“Okay, we’ll start off easily enough,” Dr Thompkins says as she puts on some gloves. And it does – checking all his teeth are there and in good condition, taking his temperature (from his mouth thankfully), and taking his height. Nothing that he wouldn’t expect from a regular doctor’s appointment.

“I need you to take off the coat now,” Dr Thompkins says and she looks sympathetic for it.

Tim just nods because he doesn’t trust his words before carefully shrugging off the coat. He hands it to Dick who flashes him what is surely supposed to be a reassuring smile. Tim still doesn’t feel reassured, even if Dr Thompkins isn’t as rough as his previous examiners he still isn’t looking forward to the experience.

She checks him for bruises and breaks first. Hands running along his skin checking for any resistance that will signal an injury.

Tim shivers as she runs her hands over his thighs and Dr Thompkins gives him an apologetic smile.

“Well at least you seem externally unharmed,” Dr Thompkins says.

“That would have decreased the price they got for me,” Tim says and Dr Thompkins mouth turns into a sour grimace.

“Unfortunately you’re right. Now I need you to lie on the bed for me and put your legs in the stirrups.”

Right, onto the bad bit.

Tim ignores how his legs seem to shake under him as he gets on the bed and diligently spreads his legs to place them in the stirrups. He forces himself to keep an even breathing pace and tries to make his body relax despite how much he’d much rather just get up and flee.

“Try to relax,” Dr Thompkins says, her hands cold as they press against Tim’s inner-thigh.

“That’s what I’m doing,” Tim says but still feels hyperaware of everything. Can hear the creak of Dick’s chair as the other slave shifts closer.

It’s somehow worse than the first time. The touch might be kinder but he knows what is coming.

Dr Thompkins sighs and Tim knows he flinches when one of her hands comes to cup his balls.

“Sorry,” he mutters, squeezing his eyes shut as she manipulates his scrotum in her hand before coming up to move his flaccid penis where she needed it.

“It’s okay,” Dr Thompkins says as Tim feels the cold metal of a ruler pressed against him to take a formal measurement. “You’re doing just fine.”

Her hands leave his penis and balls. One gently pressing at the sensitive skin beneath until pressed against his asshole. The other cupping his ass-cheek to hold it open and give her a better view.

“Breathe Tim,” Dick reminds him and Tim feels him start to gently stroke his hair. “I promise you it won’t be as bad this time.”

“You ready?” Dr Thompkins asks, her finger lightly rubbing against the part of Tim’s body nobody had touched before that morning.

“Yes,” Tim says, forcing his eyes open again. He couldn’t deny what was happening and depriving him of one sense only making him hyperaware of his touch.

“Okay then, I’ll go slow.”

Tim flinches as the finger breaches. Not because it hurts but because it still feels so foreign to him even after a day of it.

“No damage at least,” Dr Thompkins says as her finger withdraws. And Tim wishes that was the last of it.

Dr Thompkins leans over to take a thin metal rod from the table next to her. Tim forces his eyes up to the ceiling as her hands move to between his legs. Forces himself to keep breathing steadily in and out as she slowly pushes it into him.

“Alright, I need you to clench down now,” Dr Thompkins says once it is fully in. The point of this reading to know how tight Tim can make himself for his new owner. How tight he can make himself for Bruce.

At least Dr Thompkins worded it nicer than the examiner at the auction house.

It doesn’t make the act of clenching down on a metal rod in his ass any less humiliating.

“You can stop now,” Dr Thompkins says and Tim lets out a breathe as the device is pull from him.

Only a bit more to go.

Tim still feels his heart-rate pick up when Dr Thompkins reaches for the other device from the table.

Dick catches onto Tim’s increased anxiety. Or perhaps he just knows how unpleasant the next test is. He takes Tim’s hand in his and gives it a small squeeze.

“It will be okay,” Dick says when Tim turns to look at him. “Squeeze my hand if it gets too much.”

“Mine is calibrated to stop at a lower level of resistance,” Dr Thompkins adds. “Like I said – I’d rather inaccurate readings over causing you pain. Tell me when you’re ready.”

“Do it.” There is no point drawing it out – the sooner Tim gets through this the sooner they can be done and him able to cover himself again. Can more onto dealing with what exactly his life is now.

“Alright,” Dr Thompkins says and pushes the new device in.

It’s made from a softer material than the other despite being around the same size. The broader base of it though makes Tim more aware when it is fully placed.

“Ready?” Dr Thompkins asks again and this time Tim only nods. Not trusting his voice not to waiver.

“Just remember to breathe,” Dick says, his thumb running along Tim’s knuckles. “And squeeze my hand if you need to.”

Tim nods again and this time Dr Thompkins does turn on the machine and the device slowly starts to inflate.

The plug starts to inflate and while it isn’t actually that bad at first Tim still finds himself having to force himself to keep breathing. Force himself to keep breathing because he knows gasping for air only make it worse when it gets bigger. When it starts to really test just how much give there is to his insides.

It’s harder to maintain an even breath as the plug inflates past the point of comfort. When his body is telling him he should fight the intrusion. To squirm and at least try to get away from the unrelenting stretch.

Tim knows his grip on Dick’s hand is tightening. And perhaps they should let him hold onto the rod instead – see just how tight his vice-grip is.

“That’s it Tim, just keep breathing and try not to fight it too much,” Dick says in what is supposed to be support. And Tim is grateful that at least Dick can recognise that he is trying to do that. Can recognise the effort he has to put it to keep himself under control.

It’s just as Tim reaches the point where he can’t continue to maintain a steady breathing pace no matter how hard he tries that the ever-growing pressure of the plug suddenly stops. And then starts to deflate. He gratefully recognises that Dr Thompkins wasn’t apparently lying when she said her one was calibrated to stop at a lower resistance than most – the one at the auction house had kept going until Tim was afraid it would tear him apart.

“That’s all the tests done at least,” Dr Thompkins says as she slowly pulls out the deflated plug much to Tim’s relief. “Now just to tag you.”

A slave’s tag was a small microchip inserted inside their inner thigh. On it was all the tests results as well as the identity of their current owner. They tended to only be used during sales or to return a lost or escaped slave to their owner.

“I’m going to give you some anaesthetic first if that’s okay?” Dr Thompkins asks as she gets up to input Tim’s data on the microchip and organise what she needs for the insertion.

“Yes, that’s okay,” Tim says. And he can’t help but watch as she prepares two syringes. A thinner with what he assumes to be the anaesthetic and a thicker that has the microchip.

“Alright,” Dr Thompkins says sitting down again between Tim’s parted legs. The thinner needle in one hand as her other hand rests on the upper thigh of Tim’s right leg – manipulating his skin where she wants it. “You might feel a little pinch.”

The anaesthetic injection is no worse than any other Tim has had in his life – a momentary sharp pain that is over all too quickly.

“I’ll just give it a minute to take effect,” Dr Thompkins says.

The minute passes easily as Tim feels the numb seep into the area around the injection point. Mostly he hopes he doesn’t struggle to walk because of it. This all embarrassing enough walking around in basically no clothes without also having a limp.

“Okay,” Dr Thompkins says picking up the other syringe. “I’m not going to say you won’t feel this but it shouldn’t hurt alright?”

“Okay,” Tim says as the other syringe is brought to puncture his skin. The microchip inside it plunged into his body. She’s right that it doesn’t hurt but Tim finds himself all too aware of the fact that he’s now marked as Bruce Wayne’s property.

Dr Thompkins presses a microchip reader to the spot once she’s finished and seems happy enough with the result.

“Make sure to keep ice on it to stop it from bruising okay,” she says. And all Tim can think is that whether or not he can put ice on it entirely up to Bruce now. Everything that happens to him entirely up to Bruce.

“Okay,” Tim still says.

“Good. You can get down and get dressed again,” Dr Thompkins says and goes to work cleaning up all the implements used.

Tim is quick off the bed. He’s grateful that Dick helps him into Bruce’s coat again. Tim’s limbs all seeming to have gained thin shakes that make him unsure how quickly he would be able to do it himself.

The coat feels protective. Even if it wouldn’t actually do that much at stopping someone from touching Tim’s naked form if they really wanted to.

“You two can go out, I’ll follow,” Dr Thompkins says. And Tim finds himself numbly going where Dick herds him – out into the main reception where Bruce is waiting for them.

“How did it go?” Bruce asks with a bitter smile.

“Alright,” Dick answers for Tim, “we’re going to go wait in the car while you finish talking to Dr Thompkins.”

Bruce’s face falls even more at that comment and Tim feels his heart pick up at what punishment Dick might face for displeasing his owner like that. But Bruce just waves them off and Dick once again herds Tim where he wants him – this time out of the building and into the car.

“Bruce will be out in a minute,” Dick says, relaxing into the seats of the car. “Dr Thompkins just wants to yell at him a bit more.”

“I don’t want him to have any trouble because of me,” Tim says and Dick leans forward to give Tim his full attention.

“You’re not causing trouble okay Tim? It’s just… complicated. You’ll probably come to understand but it’s a bit too much to just explain yeah? But you’re not causing Bruce any problems he can’t deal with okay?”

“Okay.” It doesn’t feel okay but everyone knows Dick is Bruce’s favourite. And it wouldn’t do Tim any good angering the favourite within hours of being brought.

The door opens and Bruce gets in. Tim once again sandwiched between him and Dick as the car takes off again. This time, it seems, heading towards the Wayne Manor from the route it is taking.

Tim purposely looks away when they pass Drake Manor. Not that he should probably even call it that anymore – it’s no longer owned by his family. Sold off with the rest of the estate.

Sold off with Tim.

He briefly wonders who will buy it. They will be his neighbours considering he will now be living in the Wayne manor. He pushes the thought aside because ultimately it doesn’t matter – they will likely hardly even notice him apart from another show of Bruce’s power and wealth.

The car pulls into the Wayne driveway and Tim sits up straighter.

He knows the Wayne Manor well enough from Galas he’s attended but it still feels scarily foreign right now. He doesn’t really know what is in store for him apart from the assumption that it has to be better than some of the other possibilities.

The driver opens the door and Tim follows Bruce out of the car. Staring up at the Wayne Manor and trying not to let his panic show. He chose this – there isn’t any backing out now.

“Welcome to your new home,” Dick says when he follows Tim out of the car. “Well get you some ice to stop you from bruising too bad from the chip.”

Tim thinks about double-checking with Bruce because it really is his decision whether Tim is allowed ice or not. He doesn’t because Dick most likely knows how Bruce likes his property treated. And it’s not like Tim has ever seen Dick with bruises on him in public, so it’s likely Bruce just doesn’t like his property bruised.

The doors to the manor open and Bruce’s butler walks out. Dick quickly ushers Tim past with a short, “hi Alfred,” as he passes.

“Another one Master Bruce?” is all Tim catches of the conversation held between Bruce and his butler.

Dick leads Tim into one of the living rooms. Basically forcing him to sit on the sofa before vanishing.

As much as Tim wants to get up and explore he also knows that there is an implied command that he stay on the sofa. It wouldn’t be good for him not to be on it when Dick returns. Or if Bruce arrives while Dick is gone.

So Tim waits and tries not to think about why it is taking Dick so long to return.

“Sorry I was gone that long,” Dick says when he returns to the room. He has a loose pair of track pants and a baggy jumper on – hardly looking like a slave anymore. “I was trying to find something that’d fit you. They might be a bit big. Either Alfred or Bruce will buy you some clothes of your own tomorrow probably.”

Over Dick’s arms is what looks like another set of track pants and a jumper and Tim couldn’t honestly care less if they were a bit big because they should cover everything.

“I don’t mind, thanks,” Tim says taking them from Dick.

“I’ll let you get changed into them,” Dick says, heading to the door having apparently, and thankfully, picked up on Tim’s want for privacy if at all possible. “Oh – also the ice.”

Dick tosses a gel ice pack to Tim before leaving. As soon as the door shuts Tim scrambles into the new clothes grateful for a proper layer of protection. He rests the ice pack against his inner thigh where the numb of the anaesthetic is wearing off.

He gets five minutes of sitting there collecting his thoughts about the everything when there’s a knock at the door.

“Tim are you decent?” Bruce calls through it and Tim almost laughs at how much that shouldn’t even matter.

“Yes,” Tim calls back, sitting up straighter as the door opens.

“How are you doing?” Bruce asks walking over to sit next to Tim on the sofa.

“As well as someone who has been sold and branded as property can be,” Tim replies automatically.

Bruce’s face twists and Tim realises how stupid it had been to say that. He should be grateful Bruce brought him. Not biting the hand that now owns him.

“I’m sorry- I-“

“It’s alright,” Bruce says. “Just Tim – how did this happen?”

And, oh, Tim didn’t realise just how much he wanted to have someone ask him that. Just how much he wanted to explain how within a matter of weeks he went from the heir to a company and fortune to up for sale as chattel.

And if nothing else, he’s grateful for Bruce to give him that.


	3. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Shopping counts as a kink.
> 
> This is about a 2 on the scale. I know I said this one would be more pure porn but… well… I got caught up on the shopping. The next chapter WILL be the porn that was supposed to finish up this chapter (and will probably involve the thing you expect it to after this chapter).

Waking up in the Wayne Manor isn’t that different to waking up back home. Well, at what was home. The Wayne Manor is Tim’s home now.

And with that thought any hope of intentional ignorance about his place in life is gone. Tim is no longer the free only child of the Drake family but Bruce Wayne’s property – assessed and marked as such.

He pulls the track pants Dick gave him the night before down to his knees to confirm that despite keeping ice on it all last night before going to bed he’s still bruised from where the chip was implanted in him. He supposes it was probably unavoidable.

Pulling his pants back up he carefully gets up and out of the bed. Trying not to bump the bruise on his inner thigh.

Bruce said to go down to the kitchen when he woke in the morning so that’s what Tim does.

Neither Bruce nor Dick are there but Bruce’s butler – who had insisted Tim call him Alfred when they actually met the night before – is.

“What would you like for breakfast Master Timothy,” Alfred asks after the usual style of morning greetings.

“I’m not a master anymore,” Tim reminds. He’s property.

“Ah, yes, I believe that fact slipped my mind,” Alfred says with a small smile that implies he’s going to keep ‘forgetting’ that fact a lot.

Tim can’t help but give a small smile at it.

“Breakfast?” Alfred asks again.

“Uh, whatever you’re making I’m fine.” Or: whatever Bruce wants Tim to be having. He shouldn’t be getting a choice.

“I haven’t made anything yet,” Alfred says. “So I am still open to requests.”

“Toast then, if you wouldn’t mind.” Tim still doesn’t fully trust his stomach with much else after everything.

“Simple yet understandable,” Alfred says and a few minutes later two slices of buttered toast are in front of Tim.

“If you feel up to any spread or jams they are in the fridge or this cupboard,” Alfred says, pointing to a cupboard behind him. “You may help yourself as I must leave your company for the moment.”

“Thanks,” Tim mutters as Alfred takes his leave.

Tim has just finished the toast when Dick walks in, dressed in full length pyjamas that looks worlds always from the slave outfit he was wearing the day before, and goes straight to one of the cupboards to pull out a box of cereal.

“How are you feeling?” Dick asks, sitting across from Tim with his bowl.

“Alright.” Nothing hurts too bad like he feared it might but the humiliation of it still sits uncomfortably on him. 

“That’s good. Once Bruce is up we’ll go shopping to get you some clothes.”

“Alright.” Tim doesn’t exactly want to go out in public again so quickly but he cannot keep living in borrowed clothes. He needs his own fitting of his new station.

“I know it seems scary right now and there are bad bits about this,” Dick says putting his spoon down to look at Tim. “But there is some advantages and it can be liberating at times.”

Tim doesn’t know how to respond to Dick’s statement. It’s not like he can just say how he doesn’t believe Dick. But he also can’t just blindly agree. So he just mutters a thanks and is grateful when Dick goes back to eating.

Bruce stumbles, literally stumbles, into the kitchen going immediately for the coffee pot. And Tim is left wondering how the man can be the same as the version of him Tim is so used to seeing – an in-control ruler of Gotham.

“One we all get dressed we’ll head into the city,” Bruce says after he finishes his coffee. “Tim, Alfred has found some clothes you will be able to go out in that should fit you well enough.”

Of course one of Bruce Wayne’s slaves couldn’t go out in baggy sweat pants and an old jumper as much as Tim wishes he could. He is grateful he won’t have to go out naked again at the very least.

Once Bruce finishes his second cup of coffee he sends Tim and Dick to get changed.

The outfit on Tim’s bed is one he thinks he remembers seeing Dick wear years ago. Not as extravagant as Dick wears these days but still showing off Bruce’s wealth well. It certainly wouldn’t fit Dick now and while it does technically fit Tim it doesn’t sit exactly right – clearly made for a different body. It sits on his hips well enough at least so won’t fall down on him even if the shoulders feel completely wrong on him and the sides of it bunch weirdly on his waist.

It leaves so much of Tim’s skin open – finishing a bit above his knees and barely covering his chest. A level of nudity he would rarely be in previously but one he knows he should be grateful for compared to how much more naked he could be.

Tim finds himself more aware of Dick’s outfit as they head out of the manor and into one of Bruce’s cars. Which makes sense seeing he’s going to be wearing something similar soon enough.

Tim is so much more aware of how short the outfit finishes on Dick’s legs, just how much it draws attention to his hips and ass. The fabric delicate to create the illusion of nudity while still being covered in enough jewels to make it clear the wealth of Bruce.

Tim wonders how similar his outfit will be to Dick’s. Dick’s style has definitively changed over the years so Tim might end up wearing something complete different or something very similar.

Dick clearly notices Tim’s attention but doesn’t comment on it. Instead watching the landscape go by as they drive back into the main part of Gotham city.

When they arrive at the shop the owner basically runs over to Bruce.

“Mr Wayne it is an honour to have you at my shop,” the man says. “I will ensure what is yours looks as fitting of your possession. If you will come this way I can show you-”

“Thank you,” Bruce says cutting him off, “but in this I must default to Dick’s judgement – he has a better eye for clothes than me.”

“Come on Tim,” Dick says and it takes Tim a moment to realise Dick wants him to follow him further into the stores.

He glances back to see Bruce sitting down in one of the chairs – apparently content to just work on his phone as Dick shops.

“Bruce likes to go to different stores in Gotham each time,” Dick explains as he leads Tim through the rows of various outfits of varying levels of skimpiness, every now and then grabbing something and handing it back to Tim. “He says it’s to support local Gotham businesses but I think he enjoys confusing them when he leaves it up to me.”

“Why does he do that though?” Tim asks.

“Because it’s all just costumes Tim,” Dick says turning his head to look at Tim like he’s conveying some deep meaning. And Tim thinks he might be catching onto what it is. “And I’ve been a performer my whole life – I know how costumes work.”

Dick immediately goes back to looking through the clothes like the conversation was nothing. Like it was just unimportant fluff to fill the space as they shopped.

“What colours do you like to wear Tim?” Dick asks, changing the topic like it was nothing.

“I don’t know- whatever you think’s best.” Tim hadn’t super given much thought to it. Sure, clothes had meaning but not to the extent of this – being there to titillate while still showing the power of the one he now represents.

“We’ll work on that,” Dick says. “For now though I want to see how these styles fit you.”

The fact the store has changing rooms at all surprises Tim. But as soon as he steps into one of them they make sense – the rooms are massive and clearly meant to fit multiple people in them comfortable. Their purpose to provide an owner privacy with their slaves as they change and not the slaves privacy for themselves.

He wonders what the shop owner thinks about the fact Dick waits for Tim to get changed outside the room.

Most of the clothes sit even more baggy on Tim than the one he wore to the stores. But Dick just pulls it tight at his back and clips it before assessing how it sits on Tim.

And it’s kind of fun if Tim forgets the reason why he needs a whole new wardrobe. Why all the thinks he’s trying on tend to be skimpy or otherwise inviting of a sexual gaze.

“Okay that’s enough,” Dick says after around the 20th outfit. “Let’s go back to Bruce.”

Bruce stands from his chair when they approach and Dick practically drapes himself onto Bruce when he reaches him. Tim tries not to let his surprise at the action show – this is how Dick and Bruce normally act he had just forgotten about it after the night of them both seeming so reserved.

“Did you find some good outfits for him?” Bruce asks, his arm easily wrapping around Dick’s waist.

“Yep, I just want to look at what jewels they have available and then I should be able to organise something you’ll quiet like,” Dick says and Bruce looks up to the shop owner expectantly.

“Of course, right this way,” the owner says. This time Bruce joins them in following him through the store to the locked room.

The display cases in the room are filled with all kinds of jewels and gems to be used however the client wants. Some more subtle than others in their show of wealth.

Tim walks along it looking in at all the different styles and cuts as Dick and Bruce talk to the shop owner about what exactly they want. The conversation might be about Tim but there really isn’t any reason for him to be part of it. No point even trying to listen in. It won’t change anything. He just has to hope that nothing too outrageous gets picked. Looking at the displayed options is better than stressing over it.

The display cases go from things to be sewn into the outfits to jewellery to be worn over or under it. Rings and necklaces and piercings. All things that can be worn with or without the clothes to show the wealth and power of the owner.

Tim stops dead when he realises what’s in the next case over.

He shouldn’t. It’s not like they’re that surprising. Most pleasure slaves wear them so of course they would be available to purchase just like all the other pieces of jewellery.

Still seeing the various plugs and cock-rings sitting in the display case had startled him. The illusion that all there was to this nothing but a show stripped from his mind again.

“What are you looking at?” Dick asks, coming up behind Tim. And it feels almost like he’s trying to pin Tim between him and the display case.

“Nothing,” Tim says automatically. And please, please, let Dick drop it.

“No need to be embarrassed,” Dick says and his hands are back gently running up and down Tim’s side and Tim is pretty sure soon it’s going to immediately make him feel uncomfortable if only from association of what uncomfortable things always seem to follow it. “Which one do you like?”

“Uh-“ None. But when Tim glances to where Bruce and the shop owner are they are both watching so he knows he can’t give that answer. And what was Dick doing drawing their attention to him in the first place? “I don’t know.”

“That’s okay, why don’t we just get you a nice small princess plug to start with?” Dick asks. And- no- no. Abort. Please abort whatever this is. Tim does not want it to keep going.

“Can we add to the order still?” Dick asks the shop owner and Tim wants to- well he doesn’t exactly know what. Maybe bolt. Maybe melt into the floor. Anything really that will get him out of this situation.

“Of course,” the shop owner says but aims the words to Bruce. “Which would you like.”

Bruce walks over to look – another mass behind Tim stopping him from being able to run like wants to despite knowing he really really shouldn’t.

“Nothing too big,” Dick says before giving a soft yelp when Bruce pinches him. “I mean the ruby in that one will match the outfits we’re buying.”

The plug Dick is pointing to is probably the smallest on display. And compared to some of the others available hardly looks intimidating. Tim still doesn’t like it.

“I like it,” Bruce says. “Add it to the order would you?”

“Of course,” the shop owner says unlocking the case and pulling out the plug. “Would you like it now?”

“No just send it with the clothes,” Bruce says and Tim honestly lets out a breath in relief.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” the shop owner asks.

“No that’s all,” Bruce says. And they finally get to leave. Heading back to the Wayne Manor where Tim should hopefully be able to stay at until the new clothes arrive. Hopefully be able to get a chance to get used to this all in somewhat privacy – his humiliation not a complete public show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give you some idea of the outfits I'm poorly describing I have links. They're unlikely to be perfect but are general "around this kind of idea" things just to help. 
> 
> Dick's outfit this chapter is kind of around this: https://www.pinterest.ch/pin/858146903979387401/


	4. Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I was going to use the thing introduced last chapter. But then Dick got ideas and I wasn’t going to fight them. 
> 
> This is about a 7 on the scale. The first half of it is pretty serious about the situation then a blowjob happens which is much more playful and light tone and then it goes serious again. 
> 
> There’s always next chapter right?

Tim spends the next week re-negotiating his relationship with Dick. Or rather, negotiating it considering how that, despite having known him for years, Tim never really got to know Dick in any real way. Sure he knew he was nice and sociable and always at Bruce’s side.

And of course he knew about the tragedy.

But that was all in the context of Dick being Bruce’s slave. And Tim, while not inherently better or higher up in power than him, not being a slave.

Now Tim is also Bruce’s slave. And clearly lower than Dick in that ranking. Not that there seems to be a ranking – just Dick having more experience than Tim. Dick more a mentor for Tim than a rival or boss.

And Tim really is grateful to have someone to guide him so he isn’t alone in figuring this all out.

He doesn’t see much of Bruce during the week. His new owner spending most of his days doing long hours at work. Tim should probably feel nervous about Bruce having seemingly no interest in him, but mostly he’s grateful for it. Doesn’t even feel that lonely when Bruce takes Dick to work with him on the last day. Mostly he just spends the day exploring the parts of the manor Dick told him he was free to before retreating back to his room to watch TV until there’s a knock at the door.

“Tim are you in there?” Dick calls, apparently back from Bruce’s work.

Tim doesn’t bother verbally replying, instead getting up to open the door.

Dick’s standing there still in the outfit he left in – one Tim thought was closer to slutty secretary than pleasure slave, granted one thought up by a man with way too much money to spend on embroidered hems – with a box in his arms.

“You’re new clothes arrived, but first – a gift,” Dick says walking into the room and putting the box on Tim’s bed.

It’s clear that he wants Tim to open it so Tim follows him to the box – not knowing what to expect. It could be anything – a playstation all the way through to a sex toy.

Turns out it’s neither. The box is just filled with things. Tim’s things.

“How?” Tim asks as he pulls out _his _laptop ad _his _camera from the box.

“Bruce brought them from the house auction,” Dick explains. “And he got in contact with your dad for things like the photo album.”

Photo album?

Tim immediately goes digging until he finds the hard cover of it. Pulling it out and sitting on the bed to quickly flick through it. His father clearly went through and removed some photos to keep for himself but most of them are still in there.

“Thank you.”

“I mean you should thank Bruce, but for what it’s worth you’re welcome,” Dick says. “Now want to come downstairs and try on your new clothes?”

Not particularly. But Tim doesn’t dare say that after Bruce clearly went out of his way to get Tim some of his own stuff back.

“Sure.”

Dick leads Tim to one of the main living rooms where Bruce is waiting for them. Next to him a wheeled rack filled with what clearly are Tim’s new outfits.

“Thank you for getting me some of my things,” Tim says when Bruce looks up at their arrival.

“Of course,” Bruce says. “I would never demand you cut all ties to your previous life.”

He probably should.

Once a person is a slave who they were before should no longer matter. Sure with some people will _talk _but for the actual slave there should be no more connection. The risk of them possibly using it to try and escape too high.

And Bruce should know that considering what happened with Jason.

“Right, how about Tim tries on some of his new outfits and we can decide which he should wear to the meeting tomorrow,” Dick says, his hands resting on Tim’s shoulders.

“Meeting?” Tim asks because it’s the first he’s heard of it. Not that it really matters because he shouldn’t need forewarning about things like that anymore – should just go where Bruce tells him to go when Bruce does.

“A small one,” Bruce says. “Just with a couple of business partners.”

“People are already saying Bruce is being too secretive about his newest acquisition,” Dick says and Tim doesn’t for a moment believe Dick sees the situation as lightly as his voice suggests he does.

“Of course.” Tim has been lucky to have a week of hiding in Wayne Manor. But it appears his borrowed time has run out.

“Which do you want to try on first?” Dick asks, walking Tim over to the rack.

“Do you have any preferences?” Tim asks Bruce. Because at the end of it this is all about him.

“Whatever you want to start with is fine.”

“Okay.” Tim really has no preference between the various outfits so he grabs the first on the rack closest to him.

Dick gently taps his side and points to a modesty screen set up to the side of the room. And Tim silently sends a thankful thought to somewhere that Bruce turned out to be kinder than Tim had any right to expect.

The first few outfits are easy enough. Tim putting them on behind the modesty screen before stepping out to allow Bruce and Dick to scrutinise it before handing him the next one to try.

It’s the forth that causes some problems.

Tim is sure he didn’t try anything similar to it on at the stores. Because he’s pretty sure he’d remember something with so many straps that seem determined to choke him and tangle his legs up. And damn it which of the many holes were his arms supposed to go through?

“You okay Tim?” Dick asks after Tim nearly knocks the modesty screen over when one of the straps catches on his ankle. “Do you want some help?”

No. Tim does not want any help. He wants to throw this series of straps and material in a bin. Preferably one that has a fire in it.

“Yes,” he says, hanging his head in defeat.

Dick peers around the privacy screen before tilting his head in apparent confusion.

“Oh wow, you really made a mess of it,” Dick says and Tim can hear how close he is to laughing at Tim’s situation. The bastard.

“Just- help. Please.”

“Alright,” Dick says walking around the screen to Tim’s side. “I’m going to have to touch though.”

“That’s fine.” Tim honestly doesn’t care at this point. Dick could probably do anything so long as it ended up with Tim either in the ridiculous outfit properly or out of it entirely.

“So to start with – that’s not where your head goes.”

“Seriously?”

Dick shakes his head and lifts the set of straps off Tim’s head before opening up a different gap between them.

“It goes here.”

When Tim’s head goes through the hole it’s apparently meant to the other straps start digging into his armpits. So he’s not fully convinced Dick is telling him the truth or has any idea about how the ridiculousness is supposed to go on either.

“See when you’re arms are also where they’re supposed to go,” Dick says getting Tim to change which gap his arms are going through, “it creates this pattern on your chest and just covers your nipples.”

Dick’s hands run across Tim’s chest once he’s satisfied with the placement of the straps. And Tim swears his thumbs intentionally brush across Tim’s nipple through the fabric.

“You got the waist right at least,” Dick says as his hands run down Tim’s chest to settle on his hips. “But below that…”

Yeah Tim kind of figured it was completely wrong.

“See this,” Dick says as he kneels down, gently pressing against Tim’s thigh to run a finger down a strap that is right next to Tim’s groin, “you think it’s okay now but if you walked in it for more than ten minutes it would feel like a razor wire.”

“It needs to be resting here,” Dick says tapping further down Tim’s thigh. “And it’s not because-“ a reach around to basically grope at Tim’s ass, “-you don’t have the strap back here right. Leg up.”

Dick taps at his chest and it’s very clear he wants Tim’s foot there. When Tim presses his foot against the spot on Dick’s chest Dick hooks his thumb around one of the straps on Tim’s ass to move it. His other hand moving the one right by Tim’s crotch and okay is the room heating up or is it just Tim?

“And this one,” Dick says, apparently completely unaware of how much harder Tim must be breathing, “goes on the outside of your legs.”

The finger that loops around that strap runs the full length of Tim’s leg to get down to his foot. And there’s no way Dick can’t be aware of the little gasp Tim makes when his finger reaches his ankle right?

And shit – is Bruce aware?

Can he hear how heavy Tim’s breathing has gotten as Dick kneels between his legs moving straps of the outfit where he wants them. Does he think something more is happening than actually is?

“Okay other leg,” Dick says, gently cupping Tim’s foot to bring it to the floor.

He again starts on the straps around Tim’s upper thigh and butt. His hand brushing against Tim’s crutch causing Tim to startle because there is no way he isn’t feeling just how worked up Tim is about it.

“Sorry,” Tim mutters when Dick’s hands still.

“It’s okay,” Dick says, starting to move the straps again, only this time slower. And, oh god, that just makes the feel of it even more intense for Tim. “When I said there were some advantages to being what we are this is one of them – you don’t have to feel ashamed of your body’s reactions anymore.”

And Dick’s hands aren’t teasing around Tim’s crotch anymore but are massaging it. And, yeah, there goes the last of Tim’s ability to pretend Dick’s touch isn’t hot as hell.

“Oh,” Tim says with absolutely zero eloquence but all he can think about is the weight of Dick’s hand palming through the way too thin crotch of the outfit.

Dick grins like it’s exactly what he wanted to hear. His thumbs moving to the sides of the crotch material and pulling it down just enough that Tim’s erection is freed from it.

“Dick-“

“Sh, we won’t be able to see if it fits right with you worked up like this. Let me just take care of it for you.”

Tim has a feeling he knows exactly what Dick plans to do in order to ‘take care of it’. Still he can’t help but shudder as Dick’s hand runs along the length. As Dick’s breath tickles his aroused skin.

The noise Tim makes when Dick’s mouth finally connects, is, well, mortifying. A keen caught so high in his throat that Tim is almost certain it sounds like a dying animal.

Dick just keeps going though. Mouth warm and wet on Tim. His teeth just the right side of firm to make everything about it all the more intense.

And, fuck, Tim hopes this isn’t some kind of test because he doesn’t even think a minute passed before his whole body tries to curl in on itself as his orgasm goes through it.

And Dick- oh fuck- just swallows everything down like it’s no big deal.

“Hey Bruce,” Dick calls, running his thumb along his mouth to collect the little bit of escaped saliva around it. “We’re going to need to clean this outfit.”

“What are you talking about?” Bruce asks and suddenly he’s right there behind the privacy screen as well. Able to see everything of the mess Tim is now.

“Uh,” Tim manages to squeak out before all words fail him. The embarrassment of it just too strong.

Embarrassment Dick apparently doesn’t also feel. The other slave easily tucking Tim back into the crotch of the outfit before pulling on the straps down and around Tim’s leg. An action Tim hardly registers so clearly the others were intentionally teasing him. The bastard.

“He does look good in it though,” Dick says, standing back up and guiding Tim to turn in a circle to show off the whole outfit as Tim tries to resist the temptation to cover his face from humiliation.

“He does,” Bruce says, showing no reaction to what had just happened. “Do you want to keep going or take a break for the day?”

“A break if that’s okay.” Tim’s legs feel a bit like jelly and he doesn’t know how he’s getting out of this outfit. The others are completely out of the question of his current capabilities.

“The second one will work for the meeting tomorrow. We can try the rest after that,” Bruce says.

“Thank you.”

Bruce merely nods at it. “Alfred will come get you when dinner is ready, until then you are free to do what you want.”

Tim nods. Mostly he’s excited to be able to go through his stuff Bruce got back to him. Ground himself back in who he was instead of who he now is.

“Do you want some help getting out of this?” Dick asks once Bruce leaves.

“Just getting out of it? Not-“ giving Tim another blowjob. Or anything more.

“Yes, I promise nothing else this time,” Dick says with a laugh and teasing smile because of course he enjoyed it.

“Alright, yes then,” Tim doesn’t actually know how he could get out of it by himself currently.

Dick does stick to his word and soon enough Tim is back into the pair of track pants and jumper that seem to be now claimed as his.

Once changed Tim practically flees back to his bedroom.

It’s only once the door is shut behind him that he lets what happened really hit him.

Dick had sucked him off-

Tim had let him-

Bruce had seen-

Oh god.

Tim scrubs his hands down his face. He didn’t hate it.

Oh god had he actually enjoyed it?

That was a good thing though. If he was going to be a pleasure slave he should at least enjoy the debauchery right?

Should forget his embarrassment and focus on the bits he liked.


	5. Chekhov’s buttplug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chekhov’s buttplug finally gets its focus. About an 8 on the scale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekhov’s buttplug finally gets its focus. 
> 
> This one is probably about an 8 on the scale. There’ still some lines here and there taking the situation seriously (including the introduction) but the vast majority of it is just empty porn.

Tim spends the time before Alfred comes and gets him for dinner going through his stuff Bruce got him and finding homes for it. Hidden homes - because he still can’t shake the feeling of it being forbidden that he has it.

Dinner itself is an awkward affair.

Tim finds it near impossible to look Dick or Bruce in the eyes and quickly mumbles his way out of any conversation they start up. He shouldn’t, he knows. He should give Bruce his attention when it’s clearly wanted but all he can think about is what happened that day. What it felt like to have Dick’s mouth on him. The fact that Bruce knows about it.

Tim’s incredibly glad when he’s excused. And almost immediately flees to his room.

He jumps when there’s a knock at his door even after nearly an hour has passed.

“Hey Tim,” Dick calls through the door. “Can you open your door?”

When Tim gets up and opens the door Dick is standing there looking a little sheepish.

“So I wanted to apologise for earlier. I understand it might have been a bit faster than you might have liked,” Dick says.

“It’s okay. You’re right that it’s probably better if I get used to things like that.” Modestly has no real use for him now. The sooner he sheds it the better.

“Still, no reason to rush into it if you don’t want to.”

“Really, it’s fine.” Tim enjoyed it. That’s part of the reason he feels so embarrassed about it.

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Dick says with a shrug. “Oh, also I forgot to give you this early. It arrived with your clothes.”

Dick holds out a small box and Tim has a feeling he knows what’s inside it. But it’s not like he can just refuse it. So he accepts the box and opens it to find that, sure enough, the plug Dick and Bruce had added to his clothing order is sitting innocently in the centre of it.

“I don’t have to wear this to the meeting tomorrow, do I?” He’d rather know if he did now so he could, well, have time to mentally prepare himself, and not tomorrow just before they left.

“Not tomorrow,” Dick says and Tim feels himself breathe a sigh of relief at it. “But you will be expected to some times. So I’d suggest starting to get familiar with it before you wear it to a gala where you can’t take it out for hours.”

“Okay,” Tim says. “And, uh, thanks for the advice.”

“Of course,” Dick says with a grin. “If you ever need help with anything, or advice, just come ask me and I’ll do what I can.”

“Right, well, uh, thanks.”

“Anyway, I should let you rest,” Dick says with a smile. And Tim can only nod.

Tim closes the door once Dick has left and finds himself staring down at the plug in its box in his hand. Dick had said it would be a good idea to get familiar with it before he had to wear it out to a gala or something. Which was all well and good except Tim didn’t exactly know what he was supposed to do with it.

Did he just shove it in?

Was he supposed to do something first? Finger himself first maybe? Or like get it wet somehow?

Dick _had _said that if Tim needed advice he’d help. And he would know what to do with it surely.

Tim stares down to the plug, hoping it will somehow give the answer to his dilemma.

Screw it.

“Hey Dick,” Tim calls, catching up to Dick in the hallway. 

“Yeah?” Dick says, turning around to face Tim.

“Could you help me with this?” Tim asks the plug still in his hand.

“Of course,” Dick says immediately. “I’ll just grab something from my room. Uh, why don’t you go back to yours and I’ll meet you there?”

“Okay.”

Tim walks back to his bedroom and sits on his bed. The plug, still in its box, in front of him.

He doesn’t know what he should do while he waits for Dick. Should he undress or would that make him look too eager? Is he eager? He’s… something. But the emotion is hard to unravel and he feels almost scared to touch the plug itself. Which is silly he realises – he’s intending for it to be _in him_. Touching it with his hand should really be nothing. But it’s not nothing and it’s weird and Tim hates not knowing what to do with his emotions with it all.

“Hey,” Dick says, after knocking against Tim’s doorframe to get Tim’s attention. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He is.

“We don’t have to do it now if you don’t want to,” Dick says.

“No, I want to-“ what? Get it over with? Because that just screams him being in a _totally healthy _place about it. “I want to do it. It’s just…”

“Confusing?” Dick suggests and walks over to sit next to Tim on the bed.

“I guess?” It’s probably the best way to explain what he’s feeling.

“It can be at the start. You know it’s probably best to embrace the part of yourself that’s turned on by it all, but you also feel wrong for letting it go,” Dick says.

“Yeah. How did you deal with it?” It’s unlikely, Tim knows, but maybe Dick has some magic fix to it. A way to make it all make sense and Tim to know how much he needs to give of himself and how much he can keep.

“Honestly just time. We’re lucky in that Bruce is happy to take it slow. Try not to fight it too much and just embrace the moments you enjoy and you’ll get more and more used to it until it’s second nature for you,” Dick says. “You’ll be okay though – we’ll take good care of you.”

“Thanks,” Tim says despite the fact he hadn’t really gained anything new from it. His assumption correct in what he was going to have to do to get his head around it all.

“Do you still want to try the plug out tonight?” Dick asks.

“Yeah, I do.” He’s decided and determined not to back out now. Partially because he doesn’t know if or when he’ll be game to try again.

“Okay,” Dick says. “But I need you to relax first so come here.”

Tim shifts over in the bed and Dick reaches out to run his fingers through his hair before leaning forward and connecting their lips.

It’s a gentle kiss. But Tim still very much picks up that Dick is good at kissing. Good enough that it is easy for Tim to just focus entirely on it and not the thoughts running through his head.

“There you go,” Dick says when they break apart. “Just like that.”

He leans in for another kiss. This time guiding Tim to lie back on the bed with it. Dick climbing on top of Tim with it.

“Hold this for me,” Dick says, pressing something cold into Tim’s hand. When Tim glances down he finds it’s the plug.

“What?” Tim asks, looking down at the metal object.

“Just hold it,” Dick says, kissing the side of Tim’s mouth. “Don’t think about it – just hold it.”

Tim finds it is pretty easy to not think about the plug in his hand with Dick’s mouth against his neck, gently kissing and sucking at it. His hands coming to push Tim’s shirt up and run along his chest.

“You’re way too dressed for this,” Dick says, pushing Tim’s shirt higher up until it bunches at his armpits.

“Am I?” Tim asks and immediately winces because it was probably the most unsexy response he could have given.

“Yeah,” Dick says with a laugh. “Come on, let’s get this off.”

Tim leans up as Dick tugs his shirt up and over his head. He blushes a bit when Dick adds _and the pants _but lifts his hips so that fabric can be tugged off him as well. Leaving him naked under Dick’s hands.

“What now?” Tim asks. He feels a bit exposed being the only one naked on the bed, but he supposes it’s not like Dick really needs to be naked as well for this.

“Now this,” Dick says holding up a tube of lube he apparently collected from his room.

“Right,” Tim says, watching as Dick coats two of his fingers in the lube.

He tries to relax into the bed and make his legs part a bit more. Not so much to look desperate for it but enough that he should look receptive to what Dick has planned.

Dick rests the hand that doesn’t have lube on it on Tim’s hip, gently encouraging him to tilt it just slightly as a single lubed finger slips inside him.

It’s still a bit of an odd feeling. To be penetrated in that way. But the way Dick rocks his finger makes it far more pleasant than any of the other times.

“I’m going to see if I can find your prostate if that’s okay?” Dick asks as he slowly thrust his finger in and all Tim can do is mutely nod.

Tim gasps as Dick’s finger presses more firmly against his insides.

His breathe catches when Dick finds what he’s looking for.

“That’s it Tim,” Dick says as he goes back to the slow in and out of penetration, “just relax into the feeling.”

And Tim does. As best he can. Tries to not listen to his thoughts and just actually enjoy the sensation of it.

He does succeed. Somewhat. He closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of it. Even finds himself liking it when Dick presses a second finger into him. The extra stretch feeling almost needed at that point.

Dick’s lips press against Tim’s hipbone and Tim does startle at it but quickly relaxes. The feeling another comforting touch grounding him in this moment as it is and differentiating it from the others.

“There you go,” Dick says, lips pulling off Tim’s skin and his fingers slowly retreat. “Nice and relaxed.”

Dick reaches over to Tim’s hand that holds the plug and gently pries it out. And Tim tries, he really tries, not to tense at it. He does. But his anxiety just crawls through him at it. A ridiculous anxiety, he’s sure, but an anxiety nonetheless.

“We don’t have to do this right now,” Dick reminds him, voice low. The breathe of it tickling at Tim’s hip where his mouth hovers above.

“No- I- I want to.” He doesn’t want to back out. Doesn’t want to leave it until a situation where he has no choice.

“Alright,” Dick says, and Tim feels the plug resting against his entrance. No pressure on it to push it in but enough to make him aware of it. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“Do it,” Tim says after taking a steadying breathe and Dick applies more pressure to get the plug to breach him.

The plug doesn’t feel that bad at all once it’s slipped inside. He’s certainly aware of it but he could probably forget about it after a little.

“How does it feel?” Dick asks.

“It’s… okay?”

Dick hums in response.

“Okay stand up for me,” Dick says, drawing off the bed and holding out his hands.

“What?”

“You’re going to want to get used to what it feels like while you’re moving around,” Dick says. Because, right, the point of this is to get used to it for when he needs to be wearing the plug out as Bruce Wayne’s slave.

Tim shifts over to the edge of the bed and tentatively puts his feet onto the ground to stand up. Still very aware of the plug inside him but not because it’s painful.

“Still feeling okay?” Dick asks and Tim just nods.

“Good,” Dick says and holds out his hands, with the clear invitation for Tim to take them.

When Tim does Dick takes a step closer before leading him in a small boxstep.

“The one you’re wearing is small,” Dick says as he continues to lead Tim in the dance. “So it shouldn’t cause you any discomfort. You generally don’t have to wear much bigger because the view of it is generally from the outside.”

“But sometimes I will,“ Tim says, catching on to what Dick has left unsaid.

“That bridge should be far enough away that we can cross it when we get to it,” Dick promises, stopping their dance. “For now this is enough okay?”

“Okay.” For now this is manageable. For now it all seems manageable.


	6. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 on the seriousness to porn scale - we have some plot foreshadowing and worldbuilding to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asks for collars and it worked well for this moment so thanks for that! 
> 
> Current plan is this chapter is serious (we have some plot foreshadowing and worldbuilding to do), the next should be sweet, and the one after porn. 
> 
> This one is about a 2 on seriousness. I promise to bring back the collars in a funner more porny chapter (honestly most of the more kink things in serious chapters will be brought back more porny & fun).

“Wait, before we go,” Bruce says once Tim and Dick are ready in their clothes for the meeting, “I brought you both something.”

Oh god Tim hopes it isn’t another butt-plug.

Bruce hands over a small box to each of them and Tim really hopes it isn’t another butt-plug.

He lets Dick, who obviously doesn’t have the same reservations about his box’s contents, open his box first.

“Oh Bruce it’s gorgeous!” Dick says and takes out of his box a bright blue collar with a gem in the centre. He fastens it around his neck and Tim can admit it looks good on him. Draws attention to his nice collar-bones and status as a pleasure slave without looking gaudy or perverse.

Tim feels less tentative about opening his own.

He opens his own box and sure enough within it is a twin collar. Black fabric with a single gem in the centre.

A gem almost identical in the one in Tim’s plug he notes.

He tries not to think too much into that.

“Here, I’ll put it on for you,” Dick says, his own collar already on him. It looks good on him – for Bruce claiming Dick has the better taste he clearly wasn’t completely incompetent on his own. Unless Alfred brought the collars for him.

Tim hands over the collar and turns to allow Dick to do it up for him.

“There you go,” Dick says when he’s finished and Bruce hands Tim his phone with the internal camera turned on to allow Tim to look for himself. “What do you think?”

“It’s nice.” It does look good on him. Tim isn’t going to deny that. But it also so very clearly is a pleasure slave’s collar and just another reminder that this is Tim’s life now.

“Are you ready to go?” Bruce asks, hand out for his phone. And Tim immediately gives it back.

“Yes, of course.” Tim’s job now is to go where Bruce wants when he wants. To be who he wants.

“Dick?”

“Been ready for like 15 minutes Bruce. Stop using us as an excuse to delay attending the meeting,” Dick replies easily.

Bruce grumbles but just leads them to the car. This time sitting opposite them both as it drives into the city.

“It’s only going to be a small meeting,” Bruce says after they’ve driven past what had been the Drake manor. “Only the heads of departments. And it shouldn’t be too long.”

It sounds like attempted reassurance. But Tim doesn’t want to fully give into the hope that Bruce is as good as he seems.

“At least we don’t have to actually engage with it,” Dick says, stretching out. “Just sit on the floor by your feet and look pretty. Pretty easy actually.”

“Next time we can trade then,” Bruce immediately responds. And Tim has to stifle a laugh at the image of him in pleasure slave silks.

“Nope,” Dick says. “I’ll be much happier on the floor. But it’s good. Two birds one stone – you get to deal with _business _and the public get the glimpse of Timmy they want.”

“What?” There is a _want _for him to be seen? Oh god was there going to be paparazzi when they arrived? The world all wanting to see what happens when one of the powerful families fall. To see one of the elite dragged down to a mere pleasure slave.

“I wouldn’t say _want_,” Bruce corrects. “But it will be good to settle some of the questions of why you have been contained within the manor until now.”

Right. That makes sense as well. It’s weird for someone to purchase a new pleasure slave and not immediately show them off the world.

He wonders what ideas have been circulating about why Bruce hadn’t.

He can already guess some of them.

The car pulls up the Wayne Enterprises building and there, thankfully, isn’t any obvious photographers or crowds waiting outside. Just the average amount of people one would expect outside a billion-dollar corporation mid-morning on a week day.

Tim feels his body relax in relief at it.

The car door opens and Bruce exists first. Followed by Dick. Tim doesn’t need it explained to him that he needs to go last – his place at the bottom of the hierarchy clear.

The trip to the meeting room is fairly straight-forward. Bruce leads them to the elevator and then down a hall into an office.

The fact that one of the seats in the room have two pillows either side of it makes it pretty clear which seat is Bruce’s. Even without considering that all the other seats are already full.

“Sorry for being late,” Bruce says in an offhanded way. Because when you’re Bruce Wayne it doesn’t actually matter.

“It’s fine,” one of the men says and Tim thinks he recognises him from a deal between Drake Industries and Wayne Enterprises negotiations. He hadn’t seemed anymore impressed then than he does now.

Bruce casually walks over to his seat and Dick and Tim follow, taking up the two pillows on either side.

Dick leans against Bruce’s side so his head is pillowed on his leg. It’s an image of easy and fond submission.

Tim cannot bring himself to replicate it.

Instead he sits up straight on his pillow, his head bowed in lights submission. A pose he has seen many a slave take up next to their master’s side and well seen as an acceptable one.

The meeting, for the most part, goes like any other. Statistics and profits of the different branches and subcompanies of Wayne Enterprises are mentioned and examined. Tim knows enough about business that he can easily follow – Wayne Enterprises is going well, thanks a lot by what seems to be a number of risky investments into new industries paying off with breakthroughs in technology. It’s actually insanely impressive from an objective stand point.

At least Tim shouldn’t have to worry about being sold off to pay business debts again anytime soon.

“Now there is the matter of how we should respond to the collapse of Drake Industries.”

In that moment Tim no longer is aware of who it was that spoke the words.

He had been, when they started speaking. But by the time they finished the sentence he couldn’t care who they were in the room. He couldn’t focus on anything but his rapidly spiking heart-rate and trying to keep his breathing as even as possible – suddenly all-too aware of the collar tight around his neck.

“What assets from it do we want to purchase if any?”

Drake Industries was what he had been raised to inherit. It’s fall what condemned him to this. To think that now all it represented to most of the people in this room was just company assets dirt cheap.

Tim thinks he wants to vomit.

He doesn’t dare more a muscle though.

“I’m going to buy it,” Bruce says like it’s a declaration. And Tim knows his head shoots up but he just can’t help himself.

“Buy what Mr Wayne?”

“Drake Industries.”

“What? All of it?”

“Yes,” Bruce says like it’s really that simple. “The company’s reputation still is solid among enough people. Under strong management I’m sure it can be recovered to its profitable state.”

Because that is the thing, as much as Tim had tried and still tires not to be and bitter about it, the company had been profitable until after his mother had died and his father had taken control.

“If you are sure Mr Wayne?”

“I am,” Bruce says like it is final.

“We’ll make the arrangements.”

“Anything else we need to cover for this meeting?” Bruce asks and once the general mummers of ‘nos’ are done stands. “Great – I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

Tim scrambles to his feet to follow.

Bruce leads them to his office. Swiftly shutting the door once they are all inside.

The second it’s closed Dick swings around and rests his hands on Tim’s shoulders. Giving him a sympathetic smile.

“Are you okay?” Dick asks.

“I’m fine.” It’s not like Tim has the choice to be anything but fine. This is his life now whether he wants it to be or not. He is property. His family’s company is on sale to the highest bidder willing to take it. He doesn’t have any agency about it anymore.

“Dick,” Bruce says.

“What?”

Bruce doesn’t give a verbal response, but whatever he does causes Dick’s hand to drop from Tim’s shoulder. When Tim dares to glance over his shoulder he finds Bruce sitting at his desk looking through papers and Dick lounging on the couch in the room – spread out more like a bored heir than a pleasure slave.

Tim doesn’t want to actually acknowledge them. Not yet. So he instead walks over to the window to look down at the city below.

The view is higher than the one that he been from his parent’s office. But other than that they weren’t that different. The streets of Gotham so far down the people look like ants.

To think despite being his much higher than them Tim would rank lower than most of them within society’s eyes. No longer a person anymore really – just property.

Tim never actually thought himself better, or higher, than most members of society. But even he can feel that he’s fallen so incredibly far. Going from the heir of a company to a slave.

Oh god what has become of him?

“Tim.” This time it’s Bruce who says Tim’s name and Tim snaps to attention because it’s his job now to make Bruce happy. No matter how much he might hurt. “Would you like some privacy?”

“Yes please. If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course,” Bruce says and Tim hears footsteps behind him.

“It’ll be alright Tim,” Dick says, his hands squeezing at Tim’s shoulders before he leaves the room as well. The door clicking behind.

And with it Tim is alone.

He immediately feels tears trail down his cheeks.

Which is ridiculous, he knows. He’s known about all of that for over a week now. He knew what he was being signed up to when his parent’s company fell and the debts were spelt out. He knew the company would be sold much like the house and him. He knew all of that.

Why was it getting to him now?

Tim gasps as he tries to get himself to stop crying. But finds the sobs just keep coming.

The collar around his neck makes each sob almost suffocating until Tim reaches up and undoes it to pull it off. He knows he shouldn’t – Bruce hasn’t given him permission to take it off – but he just can’t have it on anymore. Can’t stand the reminder that he is owned. That he is not and never will be free again.

It weighs heavier in his hand than it should for what is effectively a piece of fabric with a jewel in it.

It all weighs heavier than it should.

The sobs eventually stop and Tim knows he should put the collar back on and find where Bruce and Dick left to. Should face what is now his life.

Instead he puts the collar on Bruce’s desk and walks over to the couch Dick had been sitting on earlier, and collapses into it. He finds it surprisingly comfier than he expected, soft and plush instead of the firm it appeared.

It’s soft and too easy to curl up in and forget everything that is, has, and will happen to him.

It’s soft and too easy to fall asleep in.


	7. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sweet one of the three planned starting with the previous chapter. A chance to let Bruce and Tim bond a little and also introduce some more actual plot.
> 
> Another 2 on the serious scale. Tim climbs on Bruce’s (clothed) lap and that’s about the extent of the sexy here. 
> 
> Yes there will be porn in the next chapter. I promise.

Tim wakes up on the couch with a weight covering him that wasn’t there when he fell asleep.

“Sleep well?” Bruce asks and any hope Tim had of a slow wakeup is gone in an instant.

He sits up as straight as he can, the jacket that had been his apparent make-shift blanket falling to the ground. Tim’s eyes immediately honing in at where Bruce is sitting at his desk, the glow of his computer illuminating both him and the piles of paperwork around him. Tim’s hand jumps to his neck to confirm that, yes, the collar is still missing.

“I’m sorry-“ he doesn’t even know where to start apologising. Not getting Bruce and Dick after he had the moment to himself? Falling asleep? Taking his collar off?

Bruce raises his hand to silence him.

“It’s fine, you were obviously tired and Dick’s told me many a time that the collars are uncomfortable to sleep in,” Bruce says like it really doesn’t matter.

At the reminder of Dick Tim scans the room and confirms the older slave isn’t there.

“Where is Dick?” Tim asks before he even can even think about catching himself.

“I send him home ahead of us,” Bruce says, and Tim suddenly finds himself afraid that he’s gone too far and going to face some punishment that Bruce doesn’t want Dick there to try and mitigate. “He’s never really enjoyed being at the office and there’s no point him just sitting watching me read over reports when he can be at home and comfortable. I would have sent you with him but, well, you looked at peace and I didn’t want to disturb that if I didn’t have to.”

“I- thank you,” Tim says for lack of anything else.

Standing, he stretches before walking over to Bruce’s desk where his collar is still sitting where he put it down.

“How involved where you in your parents company?” Bruce asks just as Tim goes to do up the clasp of the collar, making him fumble and almost drop it.

“Uh- a little. More when my mother was alive,” Tim says, giving up doing the collar up and just holding it in his hand. “Why?”

“Sorry, I wondered if you could read business reports?” Bruce asks holding his hand out for Tim to hand the collar over.

“I do.”

“Hn,” Bruce says, digging through the papers and the desk before handing one over to Tim. “Can you read this and tell me if anything jumps out at you?”

“Uh, sure.”

Reading through Wayne Industry documents was certainly very low on the list of things Tim expected to be doing when Bruce Wayne purchased him, but it’s not an unwanted task. Not that Tim is one who just loves reading dry business documents. But it’s familiar to his old life and a skill he worked hard to gain that he thought he would never get to use again once he was sold.

“Nothing jumps out at me,” Tim says because if anything this report was one of the driest in its blandness.

“Nothing jumped out at me either,” Bruce says and Tim, for a moment, wonders why he had Tim read it then? Was it just an attempt to make Tim feel more comfortable? “Which is odd considering the department also keeps requesting money because of ‘complications’ in the project.”

“There’s no complications mentioned in the report though…”

“No. There isn’t,” Bruce says simply, clicking though files on the computer. “But the money definitively is going through.”

He twists the screen so Tim can see all the invoices for the transfer of money into the department. And Tim agrees it’s very odd.

“So where is the money actually going?” Tim asks. He glances around for a chair to sit on so he can watch the computer screen as well and finds that there isn’t any in the room.

He doesn’t particularly want to go into the hallway to find one, potentially running into another person still working late. Plus, it’s not like he hasn’t seen Dick perched on Bruce’s lap before at galas whenever there wasn’t another spare chair free.

Bruce startles when Tim climbs onto his lap.

And, shit, was that the wrong thing to do? Should Tim have not done that? Shit, is he going to get in trouble for presuming he had the right to just climb onto his owner’s lap like that?

Bruce relaxes again and Tim lets out a breath as Bruce’s hands settle on either side of him so he can keep scrolling through the files on the computer.

“They don’t appear to have submitted their expense records for this financial year either,” Bruce comments as he scrolls through all the expense records submitted by the different departments and sub-companies. “I can’t find one for last year either.”

“So their hiding something?”

“Possibly,” Bruce says, once of his hands idly moving from the keyboard to run along Tim’s thigh bringing goose-bumps to his skin. “Or the files were named something that isn’t obvious. Or they just forgot to submit the records for innocent reasons. I’ll have to look into it more before I start making any accusations, but for tonight I think that’s enough work.”

“Okay.” Tim’s voice stutters over the words because surely Bruce didn’t mean it like _that? _He hadn’t shown any interest in it previously but now his hand is on Tim’s naked thigh and Tim is on his lap-

And maybe Tim invited him into it.

It doesn’t matter. This is a part of Tim’s new role. Technically the core part of it really.

It’ll be okay.

“Let’s go home,” Bruce says and his hand draws away. “These reports are starting to no longer make sense and not just because some of the department heads seem incapable of writing a cognitive sentence. I can deal with the rest tomorrow as well as look into whatever is happening with those funds.”

“Right, yes, of course.” Tim doesn’t think he could hope off Bruce’s lap faster at it. He grabs the collar Bruce put on the table as an afterthought and quickly does it up around his neck so he is ready to leave when Bruce is. Nobody apart from him and Bruce and likely Dick will have to know he took it off.

Bruce gives him a once over before giving a nod. He packs up a couple of things into his briefcase and makes a stop at the couch to pick up his coat.

“Thank you, by the way,” Tim says, realising he hadn’t thanked Bruce for letting him sleep or covering him while he did.

“It’s nothing,” Bruce says as he shrugs on his coat. He pauses at the door and examines Tim again and Tim tries to figure out what he missed. “I should have brought you a coat as well. I didn’t think you would be staying here this late with me.”

“Its fine,” Tim says because really what he has is more than generous in terms of a pleasure slave’s clothes.

“No it’s not,” Bruce says simply. He walks over to a supply closet and pulls out a jacket that Tim guesses is one designed for Dick – still decorative and eye-catching enough for a pleasure slave while also looking adequate for Gotham’s weather. “This will have to do.”

“Thank you,” Tim says when Bruce hands him the jacket. It’s a bit long on him considering that he is that bit shorter than Dick but he is grateful for it all the same.

“I’ll order you some so we can keep a spare one here,” Bruce says as they leave his office, heading towards the elevator. “Remind me to have Alfred put that in the car so I don’t forget to bring it back tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Tim says because Bruce seems to have made up his mind about all of it.

The elevator takes them to the ground floor and Bruce nods to the guard at the desk.

“Goodnight Fred.”

“Goodnight Mr Wayne,” the guard says with a nod before noticing Tim. “Is that your new slave everyone’s talking about?”

“It is – Tim meet Mr Rowe,” Bruce says.

“Hi.” Tim gives a little wave because pleasure slaves aren’t supposed to shake other’s hands are they? Not unless their owner has told them to.

“He’s a pretty one,” Fred comments, and Tim gets the feeling that this is small talk as Bruce signs out for the night more than anything. “Although I guess it’s true what they say about you having a type.”

“Hm?” Bruce says, pressing his thumb into the tablet Fred holds out for him.

“Yeah, dark hair, blue eyes, fit looking,” Fred lists off and Tim can’t help but hunch into the jacket like it’ll protect him from being judged on just his physical traits.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Bruce says so dryly that even Tim doesn’t know if it’s a joke.

“Huh, well I guess not everyone is that self-aware. Hope you have a good night,” Fred says.

“You too,” Bruce replies, apparently complete and heading for the main entrance. Tim quick on his tail.

The car is already waiting for them so it is mere moments before they are driving back to the Wayne manor.

“How did you find today?” Bruce asks. A question Tim is more used to coming from his parents after he visited their offices with them.

“Well enough.” In hindsight it was a bit interesting – to see how similarly the two companies were run. At the time though it mostly felt weird – being in the same situation but with such a different role to play in it.

“Unfortunately that and gala’s is our lives summed up for the most part,” Bruce says and Tim doesn’t dare comment on the ‘our lives’ part of it.

“And finding out when people are possibly lying like with the finance report?” Tim asks quietly instead.

Bruce focuses on him and Tim resists the urge to shrink back into the chair.

“Exactly – Dick said you would catch on quick.”

Tim tries not to let that comment go to his head.

“What do you want me to be for you?” Tim asks because he’s tired of trying to guess and Bruce has yet to seem to get mad at him for asking. Bruce has appeared to, if anything, gone out of his way to try and ensure Tim’s comfort.

“I want you to be an extra set of eyes and ears for me. I’m sure you’ve noticed by now just how… blind and deaf some people seem to believe pleasure slaves are. They drop their guard. And even those who don’t are more likely to slip up under the watch of three sets of eyes instead of one,” Bruce explains and Tim thinks he’s starting to get most of the picture.

“So you want me to be your spy?”

“If that is what you want to call it,” Bruce says.

“Is that all you want of me?” Tim has to check.

Bruce winces.

“I do have an image to upkeep as well,” Bruce says. “For it to work people have to think you are nothing more than my pleasure slave and that I am just one of many hedonists in the city flaunting my pleasure for all to see. So while we are in other’s company we both have to act our part in it.”

Tim already had assumed that. And he had accepted it.

“Anything else?”

“Nothing else is demanded or required of you,” Bruce says, seriously. “If you want to take part in some of the other… normal expectations of your role I won’t prevent you.”

“Like what?”

“I think in this case it’s better if I don’t give you ideas,” Bruce says.

“You’re probably right.” Tim would probably take them as expectations of him. Or at least desires of Bruce he should aspire to fill.

“I know this is not the way you thought your life would go,” Bruce says, his voice serious. “But I do hope that you at least find yourself feeling comfortable and engaged enough in life and your interests with me.”

“I- thank you.” It is honestly more than Tim could have asked for in his new life.


	8. Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright time for some porn. Mind the new pairing. 
> 
> I know some of you want to see Dick get dominated and, trust me, I will include that at some point (probably multiple points). But I wanted the first time Bruce and Dick are shown having sex to be somewhat equal. Still some one-sided spanking though because apparently I've decided that's a thing between Bruce and Dick. 
> 
> So the first half of this is pretty generic keeping everything moving forward plot wise the second half is just porn. So I guess it’s like a 3 at the start that sinks into a 9.

“I suppose you two haven’t had dinner yet,” Alfred says as Tim and Bruce take their jackets off in the entryway.

“No,” Bruce says. “We need to organise some coats for Tim to keep at the office though.”

“Yes of course. But for now I think it best if we allow Timothy to go upstairs and change while I heat up some food for the both of you,” Alfred suggests easily. And Tim notices how hungry his stomach is suddenly – having been too focused on his conversation with Bruce to think about it before now.

“Of course,” Bruce says, although he sounds a bit like a belligerent child unhappily buckling to their parent’s whims. “Tim you’re free to get changed.”

Tim doesn’t need to be told twice.

He runs into Dick halfway to his room. The other pleasure slave already changed into leggings and a long shirt.

“Oh Tim, you’re home. Is Bruce back too?”

“Yeah, he’s still downstairs. Alfred’s warming us up some dinner,” Tim says, ready to wave Dick off -and keep walking before thinking- “Actually can you help me out of this?”

“Huh, oh sure,” Dick says, following Tim into his room without need for direction. “How did you enjoy your first day at Wanye Industries?”

“Fine.” He doesn’t know how much of what happened that night he should, or is allowed, to tell Dick, so he leaves it at that as Dick undoes the zipper at the back of his outfit and helps him peel it off.

“I know it can get pretty boring at times,” Dick says. “But it’s part of our role for Bruce.”

“And the more we fit the expected role the less people notice us,” Tim says, because Bruce said Dick was as much involved in the other side of the responsibilities as Tim will be.

“So he’s talked to you about that?” Dick asks.

“Yes. On the car ride back.”

“And how do you feel about it?”

“Good. I mean it might frustrate me that people think of me like that but, well, it will be good to still be able to use my mind.” Be good to not just be a body for Bruce to pose and fuck with no other value than that.

“I get that,” Dick says. “And honestly it’s not too bad. Sure a lot of people don’t seem to even recognise that you exist past decoration for Bruce Wayne but, well, it’s easier to find the decent ones who do.”

“Are there many of them out there?” Tim doesn’t know what he wants the answer to be – on one hand it’ll be nice to be seen as a person, but on the other it’ll make it harder to obtain information through social invisibility.

“There’s – enough,” Dick says, as they finally remove the last of Tim’s clothes. “I’ll leave you to get dressed and have dinner.”

“Right, thanks for the help.”

“It’s no problem really,” Dick says before leaving the room.

Tim slips on a jumper and track pants before heading downstairs for dinner. Dick doesn’t join them and most of the conversation is about the other things they need to organise for Tim’s life – jackets for when they stay out at night, a wardrobe for the other seasons as well. It’s a light easy conversation despite being centred around the fact Tim is going to be Bruce’s property for the rest of his life.

Afterwards Bruce tells Tim he’s relieved for the night and do as he wants for the rest of the time. 

At first all Tim wants to do is crawl into bed and sleep off the big day. When he gets there though he finds he cannot sleep – the reports spinning around his head.

Thinking about them now there is something about them that seemed familiar and not just because of their banality. Something he can’t put his finger on. The word choice maybe?

A name?

Oh-

He needs to talk to Bruce.

Tim assumes Bruce is in his office so that’s where he heads first. Opening the door he freezes when he hears voices from inside.

Dick apparently already came to visit Bruce for his own wants. Thankfully, Tim only got the door open a little more than a crack so they shouldn’t notice him, because the leggings Dick had been wearing earlier have vanished somewhere and Dick is sitting on Bruce’s lap. The shirt Dick is wearing covering over his ass but not hiding the fact Bruce’s hands are resting on it.

Tim should leave.

Oh boy should he leave. But his legs are frozen in place and he finds he doesn’t fully want to walk away. Wants to see how this plays out if only to get a better idea of what his relationship with Bruce might become.

“So Tim’s settling in like I said he would,” Dick says and Bruce just hums. “Admit it- I’m right.”

“I never said you weren’t.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure out what’s happening with that funding,” Dick says, meaning that was a conversation they must have already had before Tim arrived. He clearly hadn’t needed to avoid telling Dick about it. “But for now-“

Dick’s hands come to wrap around Bruce’s shoulders as his hips arch and drop. And Bruce’s breathe stutters for a bit – his hands sliding up rest on Dick’s hips, dragging the shirt up to expose his ass.

“Lube where it normally is?” Dick asks.

“Why would it have moved?”

“Well it has been a while,” Dick says as he leans over to one of the desk draws to rummage though it – his back in an impressive arch. “And I thought maybe Alfred have moved it while cleaning up or- ow!”

Bruce’s slap at Dick’s ass makes Tim jump, but Dick just sits back up with a grin. 

“Can we not talk about Alfred right now,” Bruce says, sounding sullen as his hand massages at where it impacted.

“Fine, but only if you actually fuck me,” Dick says, showing his prize of the lube he apparently found in the draw before Bruce smacked him. “Timmy’ll be in his room now, he had plenty of time last week to explore the manor. You don’t have to worry about spooking him or making him think you’re a dirty pervert who just wants to fuck us. Which, by the way, you are, you just want us to want you to fuck us first.”

This time Tim sees Bruce’s hand raise for the next blow.

This time Dick moans when it lands.

“Brat.”

“You wouldn’t believe I actually wanted this if I wasn’t,” Dick says. “But enough playing around – are you going to prep me or should I?”

Tim watches as Bruce’s hand slowly runs down Dick’s thigh to his knee. Dick relaxing into it.

“Why don’t you put on a show for me?”

Dick’s laugh is more breathy this time.

“You always like when I put on a show,” Dick says.

“You do it so well.”

Dick shifts his weight to allow him to bring one of his legs up onto the chair with him. He presses the toes of the other foot against Bruce’s still clothed crotch as he leans back against the table, sliding the weight of his body up and onto it without his foot breaking contact until he’s up.

Once on the table, Dick brings the foot up to allow him to roll over onto his hands and knees. And Tim freezes because it means if Dick payed attention to what was in front of him he’d notice the open door and Tim.

Tim really should just shut the door and leave them to this.

Actually, scratch even shutting the door, Tim should just leave.

Dick doesn’t seem to be paying all that much attention to what is in front of him though. Instead he seems much more focused on coating his fingers with lube and sliding them down his back.

Bruce leans forward. His hands cupping Dick’s ass cheeks to pull them apart and Dick just lets out another breathy laugh.

“Trying for a better view?”

“Best seat in the house,” Bruce says, and the sound Dick makes seems halfway between a laugh and a moan.

“I thought the point of this was for me to give you a show not for you to tease me?”

“Maybe seeing how you respond to my teasing is the show,” Bruce says, leaning a bit forward as he talks, causing Dick to shudder.

“Are you going to make good on any of your teasings?” Dick asks, his breathe more laboured.

"No,” Bruce says after leaning back into his chair. Although his hands still cup Dick’s ass cheeks and hold them apart.

“Ass,” Dick grumbles and Tim finds himself wishing he could see what Bruce could see. All he can see is Dick’s face as his hand does _something _behind him – but Bruce could see it all.

Tim can’t believe he thought that. Wished that.

Sure he had always considered Dick attractive. Everyone knows how good looking Bruce’s slave is.

But Tim had never wanted to do anything about it?

Was this interest just because Dick had been unobtainable to him then and not anymore? Bruce was possessive of what was his and didn’t share easily – but now Tim is one of his as well and clearly this owner had no problem with his slaves being with each, other considering what Dick and Tim had already done?

Was it because Dick had given him the blowjob? Because of Dick helping him get used to the plug? Tim now wanting to see what Dick looked like with fingers penetrating him instead?

Dick moans and Tim finds his attention shooting back to the scene in front of him. He still can’t see much of what’s going on but he can see Dick’s face. Can see his eyes shut and his mouth hung open and the panting, gasping, pleasure-filled breathes he’s drawing.

“Bruce I’m ready,” Dick says.

“Maybe I want to watch a little longer,” Bruce says and Dick actually opens his eyes only to roll them.

“Bruce we haven’t done it in days, I don’t know how you’re coping but I know I’m desperate,” Dick says.

Bruce doesn’t say anything but he does stand up. Unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down just far enough to let his erection free and it is the first time Tim has ever seen it.

Bruce is big. Not the biggest Tim has seen in his life – there are pleasure slaves brought and sold on just the dimensions of their gentiles, and those involved in that interest rarely wanted to hide what they had paid good money for. But Bruce is bigger than a lot of others Tim‘s seen.

And Tim doesn’t know how he feels about that. Does he feel lucky that Bruce doesn’t expect him to take it? Or is there a part of him that wants to at least try?

Dick moans when Bruce sinks in. When Bruce’s body crowds around his and a slow pace of thrusts gets started.

“There you are,” Dick says with breathy moans. “Just like that.”

Bruce brings a hand up to grip onto Dick’s shoulder, the other holding onto his hip. And for a moment it looks like he is going to hold Dick down while he thrusts into him, but after a handful of stronger thrusts Bruce pulls Dick up against him and down on top of him back on his chair. Dick’s back arching at the new angle he must be being filled at – a high moan coming loose from his throat.

“Bruce,” Dick says, his hand reaching back to grip into Bruce’s hairs he rolls his hips with the thrusts. “Bruce stop – let me turn around. I want to see you.”

Bruce stills and Dick’s eyes open – clearly glazed from pleasure. He takes his breathes in pants, hand falling from Bruce’s hair to his sides.

“Are you up to moving?” Bruce asks, his hands running down Dick’s sides to cup at his ass. Lifting it a little before letting it drop, causing Dick to shudder and close his eyes.

“Cocky,” Dick says with a breathy laugh.

“I think I earned the right to be,” Bruce says, leaning in so the words are said right next to Dick’s chin.

Dick just hums before sliding up and off Bruce’s lap. He turns around, rests his hands around Bruce’s shoulders again and immediately sinks back down.

“Fuck,” Bruce says with a moan.

“Now who has the right to be cocky?” Dick asks, before rolling his hips and it’s Bruce who has to shudder and shut his eyes at it.

Bruce recovers soon enough. Hands gripping on Dick’s hips to encourage the roll of them at an ever increasing pace.

They both look like they’re enjoying it. The pleasure on both their faces looks honest and not at all and act.

And Tim wants to experience it.

Not immediately. He certainly wouldn’t dare trying to join in now. But, eventually.

He wants to keep watching but Tim realises this moment is his best chance to leave unnoticed. And he doesn’t know if he can deal with them knowing that he had just stood there, a silent voyeur to it all.

The door clicks loudly when Tim closes it, proving that he’s right that it was better to leave while the two were still distracted. Still, he realises just how wobbly his legs feel and how firm his pants are.

He’ll need to go back to his room to deal with that before he can deal with what he realised about the financial documents.


	9. Revalations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tim has a sex realisation and then the plot starts to more take shape. So I guess that makes this about a 3 on the scale.
> 
> This is the end of Act One of… Book One of this series. Yes this thing has Books in my head. There is still going to be plenty of porn but there’s now a plot holding it together.

Tim sits on his bed waiting for what he hopes will be the appropriate amount of time for Dick and Bruce to finish. Although he’s probably being over cautions – because really, how long does it take to fuck? And Bruce and Dick had been right in the throes of it when Tim had left the room.

Surely by the time Tim had made it back to his room and took care of his own arousal from the sight of it they would have finished up and Dick headed to his own room for the night?

So Tim sits on his bed with his hands in his lap and just waits.

He doesn’t know how long he should wait or if there’s a cue so he just waits until what he thinks, what he hopes, is enough time has passed.

Once he’s thinks that he should be safe he gets up and leaves his room. He starts to head towards Bruce’s study, although he doesn’t know if Bruce will still be there after he and Dick... well, Bruce might be turning in for the night as well now.

Tim nearly freezes when he sees Dick approaching in the hallway.

Dick looks content, and dare Tim think it – sated. Post-sex is a good look on him and oh god does Tim want to curl into a ball and die even just thinking it.

“Hey Tim,” Dick says. And, it’s fine. Dick shouldn’t know that Tim saw him and Bruce... engaging in the usual relations between a master and their sex slave. It’s totally fine.

“Hey, is Bruce still in his office?”

“Yeah,” Dick says before pausing. “Wait - how did you know he was in there?”

It’s totally not fine.

“Uh-” Maybe he saw Bruce before Dick came and visited him? But Tim doesn’t know how long Bruce had been in his office before he had arrived, and for all he knows Bruce might have only just moved there when Dick decided to visit him.

“Shit you saw,” Dick says, hanging his head. “Bruce is going to kill me.”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone.” Tim can keep secrets. He can. Especially if Dick will get into trouble.

“What? Oh not _kill-_kill me. He just won’t be happy with me,” Dick says covering his face with his hand. “Not like in a bad way, okay, you know what? Come with me.”

Tim follows Dick into one of the vacant guest-rooms.

“Okay,” Dick says. “So nobody is in trouble or going to get in trouble, but, ah, how much exactly did you see?”

Tim doesn’t exactly know how to answer that question. Does he explain blow-by-blow what parts he saw? Or like a general idea?

“Bruce is pretty big,” Tim says. Which isn’t even an answer to the question Dick asked him but was the thing he took away from it. “Like he’s... big.”

Tim doesn’t exactly know what his hands are doing but he thinks they’re trying to approximate the length of Bruce’s penis and why is that the bit he can’t shake from his head?

“Yeah, he is,” Dick says carefully, like he’s being very select with his words.

“And he seems to be fairly, ah, good with it?” Tim doesn’t know why he’s even asking it. Hell, he’s pretty sure his bright red doing so. But Dick did say he could ask him anything.

“He is,” Dick says, just as carefully. And he’s watching Tim closely like he can read something on him and Tim doesn’t know what it is.

“Does it, or, um, did it hurt, when he-” Tim doesn’t exactly know when he’s talking about. He’s almost certain it didn’t hurt the time he was watching – Dick seemed happy and there’s certainly nothing about how he’s acting now that suggests he’s in any sort of discomfort. But was it always like that?

Dick sighs. “I thought we’d have a bit longer before this conversation.”

“I’m sorry-” Tim starts.

“No, it’s fine Tim, really,” Dick says, sitting down on the bed. He pats the spot next to him and Tim obediently sits. “I don’t think there’s a single pleasure slave that doesn’t worry about what it will be like when they’re master finally does fuck them. At least we have the luxury of waiting until we’re ready before we do.”

Right. Most pleasure slaves would have been fucked by now. Tim’s lucky in that Bruce is happy enough to take things slow. Possibly even never take things to that level if Tim doesn’t want to.

The thing is Tim doesn’t know if he actually doesn’t want to. And that is just making him even more confused about the whole situation.

“There are some bits of our lives that will be uncomfortable. And sometimes that discomfort becomes pain. And sometimes Bruce is responsible for that discomfort or pain. Although that pain isn’t always a bad thing,” Dick adds and Tim suddenly remembers all the times Bruce had slapped or spanked Dick and how Dick had moaned when he had done it in his office. “But sex with Bruce, when he’s actually fucking you and it isn’t something just for show - that won’t hurt. Unless you want it to, but I don’t think that’s what you’re asking about.”

“No.” Maybe Tim might discover he has an appetite for some degree of pain like Dick clearly has but that wasn’t what he was talking about.

“Although,” Dick says, his face somehow even more serious, “if you’re serious about wanting to sleep with him, or even if you’re not and you just want to be prepared for penetration of any kind I’ll be happy to help with teaching you how.”

“I-” Even if he decides he doesn’t want to sleep with Bruce later, surely being better used to penetration would help with what his life is now? It will be impossible to completely avoid a level of it. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh trust me Timmy, I wouldn’t mind at all,” Dick says with a charming smile. “But we’ll take it nice and slow yeah?”

“Thanks.” Tim doesn’t know what he’d do without Dick to help him figure out this new life. “I really need to speak to Bruce though. Not about this but about the budget discrepancies.”

“Right,” Dick says, standing up, “well I’m going to take a shower because I’m kind of... sticky.”

“Right.” Because he had just finished having sex with Bruce when Tim ran into him. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“’Course,” Dick says with a smile before leaving the room.

Tim stays on the bed for another minute to collect himself before getting up and immediately heading towards Bruce’s study. 

The door is shut again and this time Tim thinks to knock. Although he’s almost certain Bruce is there alone now.

“Come in,” Bruce says and Tim opens the door. “I thought you had gone to bed.”

“I had, but then I was thinking about the reports you showed me last night – the one with the missing funds?” And then Tim had come to see Bruce about it and found him already occupied with Dick. But Bruce doesn’t know that and he doesn’t need to know that.

Breathe in, breathe out. Play it cool Tim – you've already accidently revealed it to one of the parties involved. No need to deal with that humiliation again tonight.

Just play it cool. Focus on the report and not what you had just seen.

“What about it?"

“There was something I remembered, from Drake Industries, a name.” That’s it – keep the conversation just about what he remembered. Don’t think about how Dick looked on the next bent and flushed as Bruce held him open to watch him finger himself. Don’t show any sign that Tim knew what had happened in the room only an hour earlier.

“Whose name?” Bruce asks.

“Edward Nygma.”

“And why do you think he is relevant to what we are looking into?”

“Because my mother had to fire him,” Tim says walking over to the desk. “I don’t remember much about it because she didn’t exactly tell me but I know that she wasn’t happy about it because he was incredibly talented. But she also said she couldn’t continue to have him on the staff because of his involvement-“

“His involvement in what?” Bruce asks.

“That’s the thing. I don’t know.” It had been years ago now and while his mother had never told him he’s not entirely sure if he would remember now if she had. It’s lucky enough for him to recognise the name – his mother having fired many people in her time as CEO of the company. “But he was also one of the people requesting the additional funds. It might just be a coincidence-“

“Or it might be something more,” Bruce finishes for Tim. “Would your mother have kept records of the employees she fired and why?”

“Yes.” Janet Drake kept meticulous records of everything that went on within the company. Jack Drake as the one who never seemed to keep a single record of anything. Not that Tim was bitter, at all. His father had been trying his best. 

“Well, good thing I told the board I was purchasing all of Drake Enterprises today,” Bruce says leaning back on his chair. And Tim apparently doesn’t supress his flinch at it. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, the sooner I come to terms with it the better.” Something true about just about every facet of his current life.

“Tim-“

“It’s fine, really,” Tim assures. Because Bruce is already giving him more than he expected. “The only problem is you won’t be able to access those notes until after the purchase is finalised.”

Which could take months if not a year.

“You’re right,” Bruce says. “But there isn’t much we can do about that. But that doesn’t mean we’re at a dead end. We can still starting looking into Mr Nygma and the department without your mother’s notes about why he was fired. Just having a name of where to possibly start is more than we had before.”

“So what will we do next?” Tim doesn’t know how much use he can be for Bruce in this – he’s given him the information he has, and, if it’s only a small number of people within one department at Wayne Industries it’s unlikely he will run into them to overhear anything when he’s excepted to be mostly by Bruce’s side.

“Tomorrow I’ll request a full itemised budget from the department, just in case the money is going somewhere legitimate and it just hasn’t been recorded,” Bruce says. “And then I think it might be nice for me to have a tour of some of my less visited departments. If you feel up to it?”

“What?”

“My additional eyes and ears aren’t much use to me left behind at the manor are they?” Bruce asks with a small smile. “But I understand today was a big day for you already and if you want to say home tomorrow that is fine, I can schedule the visits for early next week.”

“No, no I’ll be fine.” Tim has had more than most slaves would ever get hidden away in their owners home before being revealed to the public. And he doesn’t want to delay Bruce being able to solve this problem within his company. Nor cause people to start to talk again.

Plus – it’s nice to have something to do other than look around and be pretty for Bruce. Something to think about other than whether or not he will end up having sex with Bruce like his position would normally demand. It will be nice to be out thinking about something other than how revealing his clothing is or how his family’s company is no more.

“Tomorrow works just fine for me.”

“Alright,” Bruce says, “we’ll go tomorrow.”


	10. Edward Nygma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to say this chapter was a hard one for me to write because it’s all things I need to do to introduce the next bit of the plot but none was any moment I was particularly looking forward to writing (for the most part – there are some exceptions). The next chapter will probably move to more detail about the B-plot introduced here so some kinky stuff incoming hopefully. 
> 
> Honestly this chapter is probably a 1. It's all plot here baby.

“Morning Tim,” Dick says when Tim enters the main dining room – his breakfast nearly finished. And when Tim looks over to Bruce’s plate he finds it in a similar state.

“Did I sleep in?” Tim asks because he was pretty sure he woke up the same time he did every other day and normally he was awake around the same time as at least Dick was, if not also Bruce.

“I got up early to start organising our investigation,” Bruce says. “Hopefully by the time we reach the office the complete itemised budget will already be sent to me.”

“And I happened to be up so figured I’d help,” Dick says in a way that Tim doesn’t know whether he should believe him at his word or if he means that he and Bruce had sex again. Not that it really matters either way he supposes.

“Once you have your breakfast and get ready we’ll head off,” Bruce says, as Alfred comes in with a plate of food for Tim.

“Before you run off today Master Bruce I must speak to you about organising a gala,” Alfred says.

“Alfred, can it wait until after we resolve this?” Bruce asks.

“Unfortunately it cannot,” Alfred says, “it has been months since your last gala and with Master Tim having coming into your possession there is an expectation that you would, show him off, as they say. Plus we both know that galas can often bring to light information you might otherwise might not have obtained.”

“This may be a simple case of individual greed,” Bruce says, “nothing to do with the greater corruption of the city.”

“Nevertheless, you should hold a gala sooner than later,” Alfred says and Tim gets the idea that there isn’t much chance in arguing it. “Maintaining your public image is as important as maintaining your company’s finances.”

“You’re right, of course, Alfred,” Bruce relents, “I’ll pick out a date after breakfast and you can start working on the guest list.”

“Very good,” Alfred says, “I shall go organise the boys’ clothes for the day then.”

“It’s fine Alfred I’ve got it,” Dick says, standing up, his plate finished now.

“If you are sure,” Alfred says with a lot less debate in his voice than when he was convincing Bruce to organise a gala.

“Yep.”

“Well then I have other chores I can do instead,” Alfred says with a look at Bruce, and yeah, Tim was right in that Alfred had no real interest in convincing Dick to let him do it. Probably because Dick seems to gain a level of enjoyment out of planning outfits for them.

“Do you still feel up to visiting some of Wayne Enterprises subsidiary departments with me today?” Bruce asks once Dick has left.

“Of course.” In a weird way Tim is looking forward to it even if he still isn’t used to going out in public as his new station.

“Alright,” Bruce says, “once you finish your food Dick should have picked something out for you.”

It’s funny, Tim realises as he finishes up his meal. Dick seems to pick nearly every one of the outfits he leaves the house in but Tim’s so far have always been selected for him. It’s probably just because he’s new to this life and it easier for Dick or Alfred to pick out his clothes. Or maybe it’s a small sign of the hierarchy of them all.

For now that is fine. It is easier to not have to think about it. But Tim doesn’t know if it will eventually start to bother him – that lack of control of a part of his life.

Not that he’s supposed to have control over any part of his life anymore.

The rest of breakfast is uneventful and Tim returns to his room to find that, yes, Dick has laid clothes out for him.

They’re a bit more conservative than the previous outfits Tim had worn. Still inherently inviting of others gaze but his skin is mostly covered – the fact that he is going to be out visiting different Wayne Enterprises departments with Bruce clearly in contemplation in their selection. 

He supposes that’s why the collar sitting on top of the pile is even more necessary. Ensure that nobody gets confused as to what his relationship is to Bruce. He’s not willing eye-candy but a possession legally owned.

When he returns back downstairs he finds Dick’s outfit similarly more covering than his normal. And Tim finds it almost strange to see him so covered up – so used to seeing Dick in revealing clothing.

He wonders how long until people always expect to see him in revealing clothing.

“Are you alright Tim?” Dick asks.

“Yeah I guess I just had a lot to think about last night,” Tim says more as an excuse than anything. Then he remembers the conversation he and Dick had had the night before and what he had seen and the fact Bruce doesn’t know about either of them. “About what’s happening with the money.”

Yep – great save there Tim.

“Are you both ready to go?” Bruce asks, thankfully appearing not suspicious at all.

“Yep,” Dick says, “Tim?”

“Yes.” He was dressed and that was all that was really expected of him.

“Alright,” Bruce says heading towards the car and both Dick and Tim follow immediately, “we’ll stop in at the main office first – the itemised budget should have been sent through – and then we’ll visit a handful of the smaller subsidiaries. It would look suspicious if we only visited the one.”

The drive to the main Wayne Enterprises office is an easy one. And Tim finds it even easier to resist the urge to look over at the former Drake Estate.

He wonders how long until he will be able to look at it without knowing that it’ll just make him feel worse.

Once they reach Wayne Enterprises they head directly to Bruce’s office.

“So are they there?” Dick asks, once again stretching himself on the lounge in the office as Bruce works at his desk. Tim sitting on the new chair that had been apparently brought in sometime between when they left last night and when they arrived this morning.

“No, apparently it’s going to take longer than expected,” Bruce says frowning at his computer, “I will have it by Monday though.”

“That doesn’t inherently mean they’re guilty or hiding something,” Dick says. “They could just be really disorganised.”

“Disorganisation that someone could be using to hide taking funds,” Bruce says.

“So what do we do now?” Tim asks, because does this mean they will still go ahead with the visits or wait until after the report comes in? Both sides have their advantages and disadvantages. Going today gives them the element of surprise but also means going in with very little information, going in after the report means having as much information as possible for them but also allows whoever it is that is taking the money the chance to hide it.

“We’ll still visit,” Bruce says, “But I want to look into the employee you mentioned first – Edward Nygma. Here.”

Bruce hands two tablets over to Dick and Tim. And Tim quickly realises that the tablets don’t just contain the employment record of Edward Nygma but of all Wayne Enterprises employees. And not just employment records – all the documentation from the company.

With this information alone Tim could do untold damage to Wayne Enterprises as a company, give disastrous blows to their stock prices. And he would be one of the last people anyone would suspect – a mere pleasure slave hardly on anyone’s radar past background decoration.

And that is exactly why Bruce wants him to be his spy.

Tim pushes that thought aside and instead focuses on opening Nygma’s record and reading through it.

The general consensus is that Nygma is an oddball but a genius one. His ideas can be a bit farfetched at times but often there is something of substance within them that can be used to further the department’s research. Although there’s a handful of notes about occasions where the idea he suggested didn’t match with the ethos of the company but none of them ever going in-depth as to why that is.

“So I can certainly see this guy being a possibility for someone siphoning money off the side,” Dick says. And he’s right – if this assessment of Nygma is accurate it wouldn’t be that surprising.

“Hm,” Bruce says in agreement. “He’s working today as well. It’s probably a good idea to see if we can happen to meet him while we’re visiting.”

“Also might want to see if he’s close to anyone – if he is the one siphoning off the money he might not be working alone,” Dick adds and Tim immediately starts to open the records of the other employees in the subsidiary department in case anything is there that might suggest who, if any, would be working with Nygma.

Tim keeps reading through the files as they head to the departments scheduled to visit for the day. Even if he has to hand the tablet to Bruce to carry as they walk out of the main Wayne Enterprises building and into the limo.

The first department visit is uneventful, really. Sure there were some snide comments made under the breathes of the departments head about how Wayne has to bring his ‘sluts’ with him that Tim has to force his face to not react to, because that’s kind of the thoughts of others they want for him to be as effective for Bruce as possible. But they are shown around with no other complaints and find that, while the department isn’t as efficient as it could possibly be, there is no suspicious activity going on.

Which is what they expected to find – this isn’t the department Nygma worked at but a randomly selected other to try and prevent what they’re doing from being found out.

The second department goes similarly.

It’s the third this whole excursion is about. And by the time they’ve reached there Tim has read the employee file on every person working there.

Going by them alone it’s likely, if Nygma is doing something to siphon off money for his own project or use, that he is doing it alone.

The department head, Lorenz Symonds, looks anxious to see Bruce there. But honestly the other two did as well – it’s stressful to have the man in charge, who could fire you on a whim, show up even without knowing that he’s actively looking into the possibility of your department stealing money from him.

Going by his employee record, Tim’s fairly certain Symonds isn’t involved in the taking of the money but he also thinks he’s incompetent enough to have it happen under his nose.

“How about I take you three up to my office and you can look over things there,” Symonds says. 

“It’s fine,” Bruce replies, “I can look over the reports later, today I want to see what you get up to on a ground level – get out of those stuffy offices you know?”

“Of course,” Symonds says with a ridiculous false smile. “Anywhere you would like to start?”

“No – I think I’ll just have a wonder around,” Bruce says lazily.

“Alright, well, lead the way,” Symonds says. And it’s clear he isn’t going to just let the three of them go without his supervision. Which is fine Tim figures, even if it is a bit annoying because it means he really has to maintain the passive slave image the whole time they’re here.

It’s probably good practice anyway.

The tour is pretty dull for the most part. Sure it’s interesting to see the ground-level workings of one of Wayne Enterprises subsidiary departments but when it comes to trying to figure out if this department is taking money to do something other than what it had been allocated for there isn’t much to find. Which is just more evidence that if probably is only one or two people within the department behind it.

“Ah, Nygma, get over here,” Symonds says and Tim immediately perks to attention. Hopefully not too obviously, although the glance Dick gives him tells him he needs probably failed. “Mr Wayne, I’d like to introduce you to our resident genius cook Edward Nygma.”

And, yeah, if Tim’s boss referred to him as that he’d be game to steal money from him as well.

“Just because someone is you intellectual superior does not mean they are a cook,” the man who matches the staff photo of Edward Nygma says as he walks over. “But of course geniuses are always overlooked.”

“Eddie,” Symonds says like he’s chastising a child, “I’d like you to meet Mr Wayne, you know, the guy who owns us all.”

“No it’s just us he owns,” Dick immediately jokes back. And Tim flinches at it.

“True, but what is the thing that connects all men no matter how powerful or wealthy they are?” Eddie asks.

“We don’t have time for your mind games Eddie,” Symonds says.

“No, I’m interested, what is it?” Bruce asks.

“The want for more power and people under them,” Nygma says, “it’s the reason kings declared war on each other and CEOs buy the children of their crushed enemies.”

“What?” Tim asks before he realises what he’s done.

“I follow the news,” Nygma says with a shrug. “And to the victor goes the spoils.”

It’s not true. Tim’s parents company had folded because of poor luck, or maybe his father’s ineptness. Not corporate sabotage.

Right?

“I didn’t realise my personal life would become the subject of this conversation,” Bruce says dryly, “I’m actually much more interested in the work you’re doing.”

“Huh? Oh of course,” Nygma says, scrambling back to his work bench. “This is a bit of a waste of my genius, if I might say so myself, but my suggestions to get into more lucrative fields keep getting shot down.”

“Like what?” Bruce asks.

“What is the most lucrative commercial field in Gotham? The one that apparently company policy and _ethics _mean we will never touch?”

The answer is obvious.

“Slave training,” Bruce answers.

“Exactly. The things we are finding out about the human psyche through that field is fascinating, and of course the money cannot be understated,” Nygma says, well more rants, to himself, “but of course Wayne Enterprises will never be involved in it, so until then I am wasting my intelligence working on this.”

“What is it?” Tim asks because the table is filled with a variety of electronics of varying sizes.

“It’s a node designed to be placed insider a person to deliver small electric shocks,” Nygma explains.

“We’re hoping that with the right programing it can be used to replace dead or damaged nerves and nerve-connections,” Symonds says, taking over. “In short if we figure it out we’ll be able to help people who have been paralysed to move again.”

“That’s amazing,” Dick says.

“It is,” Symonds agrees, “but it’s still in the early days, there is still a lot to work out before we could take it to market.”

Nygma gives Symonds a look when he and Bruce turn their backs to closer examine the electronics and Tim is even more certain he’s the one taking the money.


	11. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I’m foreshadowing all kinds of later story plots in here. Didn’t exactly mean to but things kept getting mentioned. Hopefully though the next few chapters should be a lot more kinky because I got the plot bits I wanted starting to roll so I can let them simmer in the background between bouts of porn. 
> 
> On foreshadowing the kink it looks like I’m going to be spending the rest of this month doing sex furniture research. I’m sure my ads will end up fun by the end of that. 
> 
> Considering all that this is like a 3 on the serious scale. Overall taking this idea pretty seriously but then at the end there’s some porn.

“So he’s definitively involved in taking the money,” Dick says once the car gets out of the driveway of the department.

Tim can’t help but snort. It really is that obvious.

Although that fact begs the question how nobody else had figured it out yet?

Surely the department wasn’t in that much disarray that a clearly suspicious employee putting in additional fund requests would be missed?

“Still we have to wait for all the reports to come through before we act,” Bruce says, “but I agree that Nygma seems the obvious source of the fraudulent requests. Although, the fact it hasn’t been picked up is concerning – I think it might be good to do a complete review of the management structure to make sure nothing like this can happen again.”

“Great – so a lot of long hours at the office,” Dick says with heavy sarcasm.

Tim doesn’t share Dick’s apparently dislike at it. Instead hoping Bruce will give him a chance to look through the documents that come from an entire company review.

He realises he doesn’t entirely know if it is to be able to do work to help Bruce or if it is in the hopes of finding something to confirm what Nygma said about his parents company. To confirm whether Bruce or Wayne Industries had had a part to play in its bankruptcy and Tim’s sale into slavery.

It’s silly, Tim knows, to listen to what is likely the gossip of a person clearly not above engaging in duplicity. Especially when Bruce had been so nice and understanding to Tim about, well, everything since his purchase.

On the other hand though Tim can’t shake the what if?

Maybe that’s the real pleasure Bruce is getting from owning Tim. Not any expected sexual pleasure but rather satisfaction in knowing he owns the son of the business rivals he himself removed.

It doesn’t actually matter – it’s not like Tim can do anything even if it is true. He’s owned by Bruce and the tracker in his thigh marks him as such even if he did try to run away.

But it does matter to Tim.

“Tim?” Dick asks, apparently catching on that Tim is thinking about something. Tim wonders if he can figure out exactly what it is – considering what some said when Bruce first took Dick in-

“Sorry, I think I’m starting to get tired from the day.” A poor excuse but one believable for a pleasure slave. Although Bruce and Dick likely knew better. “Where to next?”

“We have one more department left to visit and then back to the office for a bit,” Bruce says. “I can send you both ahead home though – it was only that department I needed you there for.”

“No, it’s fine,” Tim doesn’t know if he wants to go back to the Wayne manor right now. Better to keep going and hopefully at least slightly forget about his doubts at Bruce’s generosity.

“Alright,” Bruce says.

The other department doesn’t provide much in distraction from Tim’s thoughts. Sure, there are a few points he might comment to Bruce later where it could be improved but nothing that substantial. Certainly nothing that would cause a worrying loss of money – just the kind of slippages expected without regular corporate oversight.

When they get back to Bruce’s office Dick gives an exaggerated stretch that is clearly mostly act.

“I’m tired, I think it might be a good idea for me and Tim to go back home,” Dick says, walking over to lean over the backrest of Bruce’s chair to drape himself over Bruce’s shoulders.

“I’ll tell the driver then-“ Bruce says. Because he does seem to let Dick go as he pleases within reason. And other than the last visit to the offices that was necessary to maintain face, seems to always ask Tim if he wants to join him anywhere.

Because Bruce so far has proven kinder than most owners and kinder than Tim expected and yet Tim can’t chase the doubt Nygma put into his head about him.

“Actually there are some things I wanted to go over with you about the visits,” Tim says to give an excuse for him to stay. Not that he knows why he wants to.

“It’s fine Tim,” Bruce says, “whatever it is can wait until tomorrow. Go home for now.”

“But-“

“You’re too high-strung Timmy,” Dick says and Tim doesn’t know when he moved so he was behind Tim but his hands are resting on Tim’s shoulders. “We’ll go home and you can collect your thoughts and give Bruce a report tomorrow.”

Tim clearly isn’t winning this one and he has a feeling it’s because Dick is trying to get him to leave. Possibly because he’s figured out where Tim’s thoughts are going.

“Alright.” There’s no point to keep fighting when Dick seems so determined to herd him back home. 

“Great!” Dick says, “Bruce?”

“I’ll call security to let them know I’ve sent you home so they don’t stop you,” Bruce says. Because normally pleasure slaves don’t go anywhere without their owners and the security of Bruce’s company should prevent them from doing so.

When they get downstairs security waves them through but Tim can feel them watching to make sure they do get into Bruce’s car and don’t try and make a run down the street.

Which is ridiculous. If Tim was going to try and run he wouldn’t do it with that many witnesses around to immediately raise the alarm. Nor with Dick. He’d wait until late at night and sneak out of the manor when everyone else was asleep to get as long as a head-start as possible before any search was made for him.

At least once they’re inside the car the gazes stop. The heavy tinted windows preventing anyone from the outside seeing in.

But they can see out. And Tim ends up staring out the window trying to distract himself from his thoughts. From his doubts.

Bruce has done nothing but be welcoming to him but still Tim can’t shake the fact that there is a possibility that maybe, just maybe, Bruce had had a hand in the events that led up to Tim being here.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dick asks from the opposite seat to Tim. And of course he knew where Tim’s mind kept returning to.

“No.” No, Tim doesn’t want to talk about it. Doesn’t want to acknowledge it out loud. Because that would mean it’s real. That there is a chance Tim’s lack of control of his life now was the result of a conscious ploy by someone and not just bad luck and possibly poor management by his father.

“Alright,” Dick says. Because he’s so accommodating as well.

But he also decides Tim’s clothes most times they go out and he is the one that brought attention to the fact that Tim had noticed the plugs in the store. Technically Tim’s equal in social position but in effect seems to hold the same power and Bruce.

It’s only when Tim surges across the seats to kiss Dick that he realises that what he wants is control. If only for a moment.

It’s a bit awkward. Tim doesn’t fully know what he’s doing but he’s trying to make it clear that he’s in control of the kiss, something Dick seems happy to let him.

And then just as the urge came it goes and Tim pulls away feeling awkwardness quickly rise in him.

“Sorry, I-“ don’t know what came over him? He does. He knows exactly what it was about he just doesn’t know if he wants to admit it.

“It’s okay,” Dick says with an easy, reassuring smile, “I get it – I’m safe.”

“No, Bruce-“ listens to basically anything Dick says. And while Tim doesn’t think Dick is exactly manipulating Bruce he knows that if Dick didn’t like him he could make Tim’s life very difficult.

“Knows exactly how I play the games I do,” Dick says, “and knows better than to just blindly trust me.” 

Dick seems deflated with in it a way Tim doesn’t think he’s ever seen him.

“How do you know that?” Tim wonders what might have happened to make it so clear to Dick that Bruce knew that he was manipulating situations and playing on how he was viewed as a pleasure-slave to get what he wants.

“It’s old history and it’s better if I don’t talk about it,” Dick says with a stretch and suddenly he’s back to his light-self. Like a switch had been flicked and the gloom that had surrounding him a moment ago completely gone. “We’ll be home soon anyway.”

Tim looks out the window to see that they’re just passing what had been Drake manor. What is now just the house next door up for sale.

“Anyway, I was thinking that before Bruce gets home we might do some of what we discussed last night,” Dick says, staring out the window himself and only glancing at Tim from the corner of his eye.

“I-“ Tim doesn’t know if he wants to start getting used to the more physical expectations of his new life while the question of whether he ended up in it by happenstance or intention is so fresh in his mind.

“You don’t have to,” Dick says, “but if you want to just come to my bedroom, okay?”

“Okay.” That’s all Tim can really say to it

Apparently it’s enough because Dick nods and gets out of car when they arrive at Wayne manor. Heading upstairs immediately, likely to his room.

Tim could follow him and Dick would help him train his body to be able to do what is expected of him with less displeasure than otherwise. Teach him to be like Dick - so easily accepting of it all.

Tim could also just go up to his own bed and sleep, or go through the photo files saved on his own laptop. Try and bury himself in his memories of the past and ignore the current.

At the end of it though is there really any point trying to run from the reality of it? This is his life now, and while Bruce might be patient and understanding about Tim’s reluctance to take part in all expectations of it there’s no way to avoid them all. And with a gala approaching - a whole night of playing the role – it’s better if Tim doesn’t try and stick his head in the sand about it until it’s unavoidable.

And Dick’s been a good teacher so far. A little forward but maybe Tim needs the push at times.

By the time Tim makes it to the top of the stairs he’s made up his mind and heads to Dick’s room instead of his own. Knocking at the door and trying not to think too hard about any of it.

Dick opens the door in sweat-pants and a singlet and Tim doesn’t know how he can get out of their ridiculously complicated outfits so quickly.

“So…” Dick says, his arm braced against the doorway.

“Can we take it slow?” Tim asks.

“’Course,” Dick says, lifting his arm so Tim can walk into his room.

Tim realises that it’s the first time he’s actually been into Dick’s room. And mostly he’s struck by how normal it looks. Dark curtains and bedding that looks expensive but not inherently seductive, and framed pictures along the bedside table and dresser – of Dick with Bruce, Dick with Jason, a young Dick with his parents, and Dick with a group of young adults that must have been taken after Bruce brought him but not even Dick is in pleasure slave clothes.

“So,” Dick says, and Tim realises he’s gotten lost in his examination of Dick’s room.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Dick says, sitting on his bed cross-legged, “I know my room isn’t what anyone expects.”

“Do you bring that many people up here?” Tim asks without even thinking. “Sorry, that’s not my place.”

“It’s fine – a few.”

“Does Bruce know?”

“Most of the time,” Dick says with a teasing smile. “But that’s not what this is about – come here.”

Tim climbs onto the bed next to Dick, and he can’t help but mimic Dick’s post of sitting cross-legged.

“So what are you going to do?” Tim asks after a moment.

“Oh I’m not going to do anything,” Dick says tossing a tube of lube to Tim’s hand before leaning back against his headrest, “I’m just going to watch you do what feels good to you.”

“What?” Tim doesn’t exactly know how that’s supposed to help. “Just… me?”

“I mean I might offer some suggestions and help out after a bit,” Dick says, “but yeah – we both know you like to watch but you should get used to being watched as well.”

Tim realises that it’s probably fair enough considering he did watch Bruce and Dick the previous night.

“Alright, uh, just however I normally would?”

“Yep,” Dick says.

“Okay…”

It’s a bit awkward, shimmying his way out of the outfit and slicking his hand knowing Dick is there. Tim squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to think about it – gently stroking himself to try and bring himself to hardness.

“Are you always this tense?” Dick asks, his voice coming from Tim’s side as the bed shifts with his movement.

“No.”

“So just relax,” Dick says. Which is easier said than done considering that Tim is so aware that there’s someone else there. “Try and forget I’m here.”

Tim does. And it kind of works. He gets hard at least, but he bites his lip which is something he wouldn’t do if he was alone.

“Good,” Dick says, “is it okay if I touch.”

Tim nods – not trusting his voice.

“Okay,” Dick says and his hand presses against Tim’s stomach, slowly sliding down to cup Tim’s hand. “Let go for a moment.”

Tim does, relaxing his hand and Dick slowly guides his fingers down, over his perineum to slide between his asscheeks.

“Um,” Tim says because he gets exactly what Dick wants him to do but there’s still a level of unsurety in him about it.

“Just at your own pace okay,” Dick says, his breath tickling against Tim’s cheek as his hand lets go of Tim’s to slide to rest on top of Tim’s leg. “Keep your eyes shut if that helps.”

“Right,” Tim says and presses his fingers more against the skin surrounding the opening. It’s a bit odd with his eyes shut – knowing that Dick is watching but not knowing exactly how close he is. Whether he does see as Tim slowly penetrates himself with one of his fingers.

“That’s it Tim,” Dick says as Tim works the finger all the way in, his hand now a comfortable weight on Tim’s thigh, “now see if you can find your prostate.”

Tim nods and as he starts to crook his finger to try and find the spot Dick had found the other night Dick’s hand slides him his thigh and takes hold of his erection.

“Just relax into it,” Dick says when Tim gasps, “don’t think about me just what you’re feeling.”

It’s intense, having no other sensory input but than that of touch. The heat of Dick’s body so close to his and his hand gently stroking Tim. A pace Tim can’t help but try to match with his own finger inside him, running along his internal walls to try and find the spot that Dick had hit the other night to cause pleasure to spark through him.

It’s hard to think about the fact Dick is watching him with the sensations going through him. And that’s probably the point – get used to penetrating his own body and get used to someone else being there.

Tim does manage to find his prostate but only moments before his orgasm overtakes him.

“I got you,” Dick says, catching Tim when he feels like his body is just going to collapse on him and slowly lowering him on the bed.

“I-“ Tim says lamely as he tries to catch his breath, finally opening his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Dick says, running his clean hand through Tim’s hair, “take your time.”

“Thanks,” Tim says, dragging air into his body as he comes down from the high of it. Dick apparently content to hold him through it.

“You good now?” Dick asks once Tim manages to get his breath even again.

“I think so,” Tim says, pushing himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. “So, um, you want me to start doing that myself?”

“Yes,” Dick says, shifting to sit next to Tim on the edge of the bed. And it’s a bit weird for Tim to be naked and Dick fully clothed. “Just go slowly but learning your own limits helps. We can work on stretching them once we know them.”

Tim knows he curls his face at the ‘stretching’ because Dick laughs.

“You’ll be okay Tim,” he says, “you’re in good hands.”

Tim believes it but he also doesn’t know if how he ended up in those hands was as happenstance as he originally believed.


	12. Furniture Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to do a whole thing with the restraint-furniture. But then I realised I could do it later and add something else to it. So it didn’t happen and this chapter becomes a lot more “they just go shopping”. Sorry. Hopefully more honest porn soon. 
> 
> Other than one moment it’s probably about a 3 on the scale. 
> 
> Also sorry this chapter was a bit late. I had it written on time but then I got busy and didn't get a chance to edit it until now.

Tim will admit he didn’t expect to be going out shopping the next day. He stands awkwardly next to Dick and Bruce in front of the store.

He knows what kind of store it is and that it would look strange for Bruce not to bring them both with. Still Tim desperately wishes he could have stayed home.

You kind of have to bring your sex slaves to the sex furniture shop though.

Tim had been in one. Once. After his mother had died and his father still flushed with money and thinking about maybe getting himself a pleasure slave to _fill the void. _Tim dragged along with the trip because it was _informative_. In a way he supposes it was, not that his father had completed his planned purchase of a new bed warmer, but it had given Tim an idea of what was to expect inside one now that he’s the purchased possession.

The store Bruce is taking them too is even fancier than the one Tim’s father had visited – only allowing one customer at a time to afford them ‘privacy’. Something Tim is sure he will be grateful for once they do go in but for now leaves them out in the soft rain so common to Gotham.

Tim supposes he should count himself lucky that Bruce allows his slaves coats but even with them Gotham has decided to give a day of especially uncomfortable weather.

At least Tim likely looks convincingly excited when the shop assistant opens the doors.

“Come in,” she says, holding the door wide, “sorry about the wait, I hadn’t noticed you had arrived.”

“Its fine,” Bruce says as the three hurry into the warmth of the shop.

“I have to go back to my other customer but feel free to make yourselves comfortable,” the shop assistant says, hurrying back through the doors leading to the main shop.

Bruce sits on the main lounge in the room and Tim watches Dick to see where he sits. It’s clear where slaves are supposed to sit – the stools on the side of the room that have a variety of sixed dildos attached to them – but surely Bruce doesn’t expect them to? But then again it would likely look bad if they sat next to him one the chair for the actual _customers. _

Dick apparently picks up on the part of the room Tim’s gaze is purposely avoiding because he comes and gently rests his arms over Tim’s.

“We sit at Bruce’s feet remember,” he says softly, because there is more than likely security cameras on the room and it wouldn’t be a good idea to break the character of Bruce’s well-behaved slaves.

“Right,” Tim says, and he lets Dick guide him to sit at Bruce’s feet. Tim hoping that sitting crossed-legged on the ground next to Bruce is seen as enough in reverence to his owner because he doesn’t want to kneel if he doesn’t have to.

It’s not long before the door opens and the shop assistant returns with the previous client, and their pleasure slaves, in tow.

Tim avoids making eye contact with the other 4 slaves.

He doesn’t think he’s better than them or anything, but he can’t bring himself to acknowledge the shared situation they’re in.

The other owner and his slaves leave quickly thankfully. Although it means the shop assistant turns her complete attention onto Bruce.

“Come on through,” she says, leading them through into the main store, a tablet clutched in her hands. “May I ask what you’re looking for today?”

“I’m hosting a gala soon,” Bruce says simply.

“Right,” the shop assistant says with a nod, “then we should probably start in our display furniture range.”

She leads them through the, rather massive, store and Tim tries to just keep his eyes front and not look at all the different pieces of furniture on the floor. Not look at all the cuffs and dildos that surround him.

He’s glad he kept his coat on. Even if the heating in the shop is clearly turned up to try and get everyone to feel on the warm side – designed to increase blood-flow and make them feel more aroused at the displays.

The other store had been the same.

“I’m sorry our usual display staff aren’t here today,” the shop assistant says, “my brother owns them and he’s out of town for a trip.”

Tim finds himself grateful for that fact. He had struggled enough with the other slaves just walking past him in the entryway. He doesn’t know if he could cope with ones that were actually presented on the furniture to show what it’s designed for. Or locked into it to show how little movement they had. Or having the toys displayed with them.

“But you’re free to trial anything with yours – we sterilise anything that’s been used between customers,” the shop assistant says. And suddenly Tim thinks that maybe he might have preferred if their ‘staff’ had been here that day.

He watches Bruce out of the corner of his eye, looking for any indication of whether or not Bruce would actually expect them to test out the furniture in the middle of shop. Surely not, right?

Bruce face is unreadable though other than a slight curl of his lip and Dick’s the same.

“Actually, can we start over there,” Bruce says, after a moment. Pointing towards the more couch-looking furniture.

Tim doesn’t know whether the trusts it to really relax.

“Of course,” the shop assistant says, all fake-sales smile as she leads them over to it first. “Is there anything you have in mind?”

“I need a couple of items,” Bruce says as they walk over.

Dick tugs at Tim as they got closer and Tim knows he has no choice to give in. He just hopes that Dick doesn’t lead him into anything too embarrassing like the padded mounts that clearly are designed for a slave to lean on to make them more easily accessible for their master.

When he realises Dick is leading him to the round chaise lounge Tim finds himself relaxing.

He laughs when Dick dramatically collapses onto it and happily flops down on it himself. The lounge is soft and plush and clearly expensive but not inherently sexual – even if the way Dick sprawls on it is inviting.

“Uh-” the shop assistant says, glancing between the chaise lounge and Bruce clearly anxious about whether Dick and Tim were allowed to do that.

There’s no irritation in Bruce’s face though – just an almost fond smile at the antics.

“It is a very nice piece of furniture,” the shop assistant says, obviously deciding to just press on as Bruce clearly wasn’t angry. “It works both as a regular chaise lounge as well as for more private use.”

Like every piece of furniture Tim supposes. He doesn’t fully understand what makes this one so special and he doesn’t know if he wants to find out.

Not that he really has a choice in that. And the shop assistant comes over and pulls at the base of the lounge revealing the draws underneath. Really they are just regularly draws but of course the shop as them filled with holders for various toys.

“It also provides good storage,” the shop assistant continues. “You can obvious switch out the inserts depending on what you want to have stored or remove them entirely if you want to just use it however you want.”

Tim finds himself shifting further up the bed and away from the draws.

“Plus the backrest of it has small hooks so you can attach cuffs or spreader bars to it.”

Tim shifts towards the absolute centre of the lounge.

“I like it,” Bruce says, “add it to my order.”

“Of course,” the shop assistant says, typing it into her tablet. “Is there anything else you want to look at while we’re here.”

“Yes,” Bruce says, walking over to the other chaise lounges, although Tim doesn’t know if he’d really call them that – too clearly designed for someone to lie on at exactly the right angle to be fucked. “Dick.”

“Yes?” Dick says, getting up from the lounge. Tim figures he should be fine to stay on it for now. Hopefully the shop assistant somewhat forgets about him and doesn’t suggest anything be tried out with or on him.

“Come try these out for me,” Bruce says, with clear no room to argue. Tim wonders how much of it is an act for the sales assistant.

“’course,” Dick says. He shrugs off his coat and tosses it back to Tim on the chaise lounge.

The outfit Dick’s wearing underneath is more form-hugging than the one he picked for Tim that morning. In a way it makes him the more obvious choice to show how the different furniture works – his clothes not going to block the view.

Tim wonders if that difference in their clothes was intentional on Dick’s part. To make Tim a less appealing display model.

“Which do you want me to start with?” Dick asks Bruce. Not even slightly looking embarrassed of what is asked of him.

For the most part for Tim it’s just watching Dick place himself on the different items of furniture in how he thinks is what their designed to position him as. And Tim finds himself so aware of how Dick’s outfit for the day hugs at his ass – almost demanding attention on it – especially with padded bumps in the items force it to be pushed out even more.

Bruce’s eyes are trained on it. But Tim can’t tell if it’s actually Dick or just the practicality of the furniture that has Bruce so captivated. 

The shop assistant continues with her sales pitch for the different items. Apparently content to just ignore how focused her customer’s gaze is on his slave. Tim figures it must be a common occurrence for her – something she probably hopes for because it means the items are easier to sell to them.

“Does this one come in different colours?” Bruce asks as Dick sits on one of the larger items – his legs spread around the bump in it that is raising his hips and making his crotch that much more obvious. “Bright pink isn’t exactly the colour-scheme I’m going for.”

“Of course, I’ll bring up the selection,” the shop assistant says, and Bruce just hums, walking over to where Dick is lounging on it.

“Are you sure that’s the best positioning is the best you can do on that?” Bruce asks, his hand gently running down Dick’s exposed calf where Dick’s placed his leg on the top of the rise of the lounge.

“How would you prefer me?” Dick asks, arching his back. And the shop assistant is hardly even watching, there’s no need for them to be behaving like this.

“I think you know how,” Bruce says and Dick just grins.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dick says, rolling over before shimmying back. His ass resting on the peak of the bump in the lounge, back curled from the arch in the chair. Bruce hand runs down the arch of it before resting on Dick’s ass as the shop assistant apparently finds what she’s looking for.

“Alright, here are your colour selections,” she says, holding the tablet out for Bruce to look at.

“I’ll take the black,” Bruce says with a squeeze of Dick’s ass. “Now what where you originally going to show me?”

“I was going to show you our more dungeon-esque range,” the shop assistant says, happily leading them through the store.

“Uh,” Tim mutters to Dick when the older slave comes to get his coat. He wants to ask why Bruce and Dick were so affectionate but didn’t know how without making it obvious that the behaviour is abnormal.

“We’ll talk when we get home alright,” Dick says quietly.

When they reach the new section of the store Tim understands why Bruce had wanted to start somewhere else. The furniture here all filled with buckles and straps and Tim blanches, wanting to run back to the plush stuff that just makes sex easier instead of unavoidable.

“I thought, considering the photos I’ve seen of the inside of your manor, that this would best fit the aesthetics for your gala,” the shop assistant says, and Tim hopes Bruce declares her completely wrong and they can just leave.

“True, but not everyone wants their slaves so uncomfortable,” Bruce says and Tim so hopes it means they can just leave now. “I like to cater to both.”

“Well I don’t know if I’d call all of these uncomfortable, some are quiet padded,” the shop assistant says.

Bruce gives the particular hum that Tim is starting to think is the noise he makes when he disagrees with someone but knows he can’t say it.

“Uh, anyway, do you want to try any of them out?” the shop assistant asks. And there’s a look Dick gives Bruce that Tim just catches that seems filled with something defiant – although it quickly vanishes.

“No, for now it won’t be necessary,” Bruce says, “we’ll test them out when they get delivered.”

Tim hopes it’s a bluff to keep up Bruce’s reputation and not actually something he planned on doing.

“Alright,” the shop assistant says.

It leaves Tim and Dick to just stand there and watch as Bruce goes through the different displayed pieces. But looking at it Tim would rather the boredom of just standing than have to see Dick displaying how exactly any of them work. He doesn’t think he wants to see anyone in them, or try them out himself, no matter how padded the cuffs – the complete loss of freedom too much.

“I thought next you might like to look at some slave-chairs,” the shop assistant says. And Tim would really prefer to just end this trip now. He doesn’t want to look at more chairs like the one in the waiting room.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Bruce says. And Tim starts to wonder if maybe Bruce is enjoying the humiliation of it for Tim. He must know how much Tim doesn’t like being there and while Tim is trying his best to hide it he can’t completely mask the fact.

Maybe it’s all part of Bruce’s game of humiliating the heir to one of his previous upcoming rival companies.

Or maybe it’s necessary to maintain the act to allow Bruce to effectively use Dick and Tim as his spies.

Tim doesn’t get a choice either way.

He has to follow behind the shop assistant and Bruce as they walk over to what will hopefully be the last section of the store for the day.

It’s filled with all sorts of chairs with dildos of varying sizes and shapes attached to them. Mostly dining room chairs but also stools and ottomans. The dildos ranging from thin and small to frightenly massive, with some of the chairs having the ability to attach two to them.

And of course the shop assistant displays the ability to change the dildos on the chairs by replacing a slightly larger one to one that is actually frightenly big. And Tim realises that he would much rather be watching the ceiling than any of this anymore.

Bruce orders some of the chairs but Tim finds himself hardly even caring about and what it might mean for him in the future. He just wants to go back to the manor and his room and bury himself under the quilt with his laptop and try and ignore what his life is for a little.

He’s incredibly relieved once they get to leave. And with everything having been ordered to be delivered together Tim feels like he can somewhat relax once they’re back in the car. Although he still curls himself into a ball on his seat – as if it could protect him from anything.

“The shop owner’s a talker,” Dick says, his feet resting on the chair next to Tim as he leans back on his own mere moments after they get into the car. “We had to act it up or else all of Gotham will know how uninterested Bruce seemed in me while we were there.”

“Oh.” It made sense, sure, but there’s a part of Tim that still has his doubts.

He doesn’t know if those doubts are because he doesn’t know if he believes the story or if he doesn’t trust Bruce’s intentions.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want any specific kink involved please feel free to put it in the comments. Again this verse will swing wildly between very serious and very kinky so don’t think I won’t twist the world momentarily in order to allow a kink. And don't think because I've already don it you can't re-request it - there's a lot of kinks that I'll already be returning to at different points.
> 
> Also if you want to chat to me about things about this or other verses like this I write you can of course comment here or send me an ask at my tumblr - (also) Batharem.


End file.
